Tsuriai
by Harem of Doomed Bishies
Summary: After Rainbow Bridge, the balance between the two sides needs to be maintained. Warning: shounen-ai. 5 chapter update plus the end.
1. Prologue

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Tsuriai***

**(Prologue)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

* * *

*meaning: Equilibrium, Symmetry

* * *

Sorata knocked gently on the door but, just as he had expected, there was no response. Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob and entered the room.

The room was dimly lit. Other than the pale light of the morning sun streaming through the gaps between the curtains, there was no other source of illumination. However, he could still make out the two still silhouettes in the room. One was resting on the bed, while the other was keeping vigil by his side.

Sorata approached them, his footsteps echoing loudly in the silent room. He took a quick check on the Sumeragi on the bed. The good eye was still a glassy blankness, clouded and unrevealing, as if the spirit that resided within the body was no longer there. The monk sighed and gently placed a supporting hand on Kamui's shoulder.

"You can't go on like this," he told the younger Seal. "You've not slept nor eaten for almost two days. And there's school..."

"I'm not attending school anymore," Kamui interrupted. Sorata frowned as Kamui continued, "I can't go on pretending that everything's normal. There is not much time till the Promised Day and I need to be stronger than what I am now.

"If only I had been stronger at Rainbow Bridge, Subaru would not have become like this."

"Kamui, it was not your fault."

"It was my fault!" Kamui said, his voice adamant. "Kotori died because of me. I didn't save Aunt Tokiko, and I left Saiki behind. I couldn't protect Subaru. I can't protect anyone because I am so useless!"

His voice began to crack as he spoke those last words. Under the faint light, Sorata thought he saw shimmering tears rolling down Kamui's face. He gave the boy's shoulder a light squeeze and then said, "If you were at fault, then so am I. I made a bold promise to protect and to help you, but I've failed miserably."

Kamui did not reply. Instead, Sorata could now hear gentle sobbing as the boy's shoulders trembled.

"Come on, take a break. You need to eat something. If not for your sake, then at least for Subaru-san's sake. You wouldn't want him to see you like this, would you?"

Kamui shook his head but replied, "I want to stay here a little longer. I need to find a way to bring Subaru back, no matter what it takes."

Sorata nodded in understanding. "All right. I'll get Arashi to send up some food. But I still hope that you will reconsider your decision to stop attending classes."

Kamui turned around to look at Sorata firmly in the eyes. "I shall. Once everything is over."

*

Dark Hinoto smiled. She gazed upon her other self, now trapped within her dreamscape, and said, "One of the Dragons of Earth is dead, and a Dragon of Heaven is gone.

"But if Kamui upsets the Balance to bring him back, then another Seal will have to pay."

"No!" Hinoto screamed, but there was no one to hear her.

* * *

A/N:

This story was written shortly after the Rainbow Bridge chapter appeared in Asuka. It's also the longest of my fics. While not the first of my writings, it has a special place in my memories, and I hope you'll like it too.


	2. Tsuriai 1

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Tsuriai**

**(Part 1)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Kigai-san!" the office ladies chorused in unison.

Yuuto flashed his most attractive smile, causing the ladies to giggle headily, and then he rushed out of his office. Taking a quick glance at his watch, he sighed and hurried along the busy street.

Satsuki-chan is going to kill me.

The crowd was thick. Thousands of salarymen and office ladies were occupied on heading towards home, their evening appointments, the shopping malls, or whichever destinations were on their mind. Yuuto wished he could just leap into the air and take flight, but he realised that he might create an unwanted spectacle, and perhaps cause quite a few heart attacks on unsuspecting passers-by. On the other hand, he mused that he might not have many more opportunities to enjoy the rush-hour crowd, given the rate that his /Kamui/ was destroying the city. Meanwhile, he had better get to the train station quickly.

He rounded a corner and crashed unceremoniously into somebody, sending her almost sprawling to the ground, when his quick reflex caught hold of her arm. The first thing he noticed was the lacy silk lingerie peaking from under her long jacket. The second thing he noticed was the look of shocked recognition on her face.

"You!" she gasped.

Yuuto's mind was already searching through his mental database of ex-paramours, when her flaming red curls tickled his memory. "You're the Dragon of Heaven at the Yamanote Line!" he said, smiling with amusement.

Karen freed herself from his grasp and brushed her slightly ruffled hair into place. "And you're the Dragon of Earth who gave me quite a bath. Fancy crashing into you after work," she remarked. She took a quick scan of the area and immediately added, "You're not here to cause trouble, are you? Cos' I did request that you give me notice before you do that."

"Certainly not!" he chuckled. Then an idea came to him and he said, "However, I would be very honoured if you would join me for dinner."

"Aren't you supposed to be rushing off somewhere? Perhaps to meet your girlfriend?"

"She doesn't really need me. In fact, I'm very sure that she'll prefer to be somewhere else tonight. I'll just give her a call. Besides, how can I pass up an excellent opportunity to dine with a Dragon of Heaven, who also happens to be a gorgeous lady like you?"

"Spare me the compliments," Karen replied, "I regret that I have to decline your offer. But thanks for the helping hand back there." She was about to walk away when Yuuto asked in a mock pleading voice, "Why are you so cold?"

She turned back slightly and smiled, "I don't like two-timing guys." And then she disappeared into the crowd. Yuuto shrugged, silently vowing to catch her in a better mood another day, and continued on his journey.

*

"You're late," Satsuki said. She was standing alone outside the restaurant with her arms folded and looking plainly ill at ease. Beside her, a small fountain of water danced excitedly to Yuuto's approach.

Yuuto kissed her lightly on her right cheek. "I'm so sorry, dear. Traffic was unbelievable today."

"Why do you insist on coming to such out-of-the-way places for dinner?" she frowned. The restaurant, housed in a traditional Japanese building, was located slightly out of the main bustling centres of Tokyo and surrounded by quiet greenery. It was not easy to reach but Yuuto liked it. Not so much for the food, though that was excellent, but because it was as far removed from the technologically cold interiors of their headquarters as he could find in Tokyo.

"Missing Beast already?" he smiled as he led her through the main entrance. Satsuki harrumphed disdainfully but said nothing.

*

The birds chirped excitedly at their approach. Kamui smiled to his feathered friends as he wheeled the silent Sumeragi to the huge tree at the centre of the clearing. After making sure that Subaru was comfortable, Kamui stepped towards the tree, touched one of the lower outstretched branches, and prayed to Kotori's spirit for strength. There were the usual words of renewing his vow to bring her brother's true person back. But today, he added in a new line. "Please help me to reach Subaru if you can," he whispered sadly.

It had been almost a fortnight since the incident at Rainbow Bridge, but still, Subaru had not done so much as batted an eyelid. Every single day, Kamui was constantly by the Sumeragi's side, talking to him, trying to reach him. But he was no onmyouji and so he could not attempt to reach him with the mind-link spell. A representative from Sumeragi Clan in Kyoto had arrived the day before, and failed. There had been suggestions to bring Subaru back to Kyoto for rehabilitation but Kamui insisted that he remained. He understood Subaru better than most. For many years, Subaru had isolated himself from everyone, including his own family, in his pursuit of his wish, only once revealing his heart, and even then only to Kamui. Kamui knew that if he could not bring Subaru back, nobody else could.

He knelt before Subaru, resting his head on the Sumeragi's lap. "Please, Subaru, come back. We need you," he sobbed, "I need you." As was to be expected, there was no response. In his heart, Kamui cursed the Sakurazukamori for the thousandth time.

_Even in death, you refused to set him free, but toyed with him and bound him ever tighter to your twisted Will._

Kamui traced the mild etchings of the Sakurazukamori's stars on Subaru's hands, comparing them to his own scars, which were caused by the Shinken. Two lives, and yet an almost parallel destiny. Was he to suffer in future like Subaru was suffering now? Kamui was afraid of the question, fearful of what possibilities it might summon. He wished he was born a normal human, a carefree fifteen-year-old frolicking by the sandy beaches of Okinawa, the place he had called home for several years between leaving and returning to Tokyo. He hated Tokyo. There was a time when he might have loved it; a more innocent past spent climbing up the twisting branches of the blossoming Sakura trees with Fuuma and Kotori in their childish games. Now Kotori was dead, Fuuma had changed, and the beautiful Sakura only represented pain and death to him.

He gently caressed the beautiful face before him but Subaru continued to stare impassively into space. Kamui felt his tears threatening to rise again. He had forgotten how many times he had secretly cried in the Sumeragi's oblivious presence, and in every one of those times he had wished that Subaru would hold him in his arms to comfort his distress. It never happened, obviously.

Kamui bit his lower lip in a bid to hold back the tears. Then he stood up and prepared to return to the mansion.

*

Sorata approached to help Kamui but was waved aside. He clenched his fist tightly as he watched the boy wheel the unresponsive figure into the room and closed the door. Nokoru had arranged for Subaru to be relocated to a room on the ground level for easier access by wheelchair.

The Kansai monk dropped his head and sighed, but looked up when he felt a hand touched him lightly on his arm. Arashi was gazing at him with worried eyes. Though no words passed between them, they both understood what was on the other's minds. For the past two weeks, they had silently observed Kamui attending to Subaru's needs with an almost stubborn devotion, barely resting and turning away all offers of help with his burden. It was as if the boy was punishing himself on purpose for failing to reach Subaru sooner that fateful day.

Once, Sorata had tried to break Kamui's self-imposed routine by inviting the boy's classmate, Segawa Keiichi, to the mansion. However, Kamui had responded by locking himself inside the room, which he was now unofficially sharing with Subaru, and refusing to talk to anyone. After that, Sorata had an almost equally difficult time getting Keiichi to leave, as the youth was seriously worried about his young friend.

"We can't let him go on like this," Sorata said. Arashi nodded, "But how are we going to help him?"

Sorata paused as he searched his thoughts. Finally he said, "We've got to ask the Princess for help. Perhaps she can reach him where we can't."

"But Kamui has forbidden us to contact the Princess," Arashi pointed out.

"I understand what he's feeling. He blames the Princess for what happened, but I believe that the Princess is probably just as saddened as we are about Subaru-san's tragedy. It must have been a trick of the Seven Angels that made her dreams unreliable," Sorata maintained.

"But if Kamui knows that we've approached her, he'll be very angry," Arashi said.

"He won't know. And if she does manage to help Kamui, a little temper tantrum from him will be worth it," Sorata joked, trying to lighten the sombre mood.

Arashi threw him a disapproving stare. "Oh, be serious," she said, but she knew he was.

*

The memories returned, or were they only dreams? It did not matter to Kakyou. So much of his life was spent drifting in the dream world that he had almost forgotten what reality might have been liked. In any case, he had met her only in this illusive landscape.

The vision of Hokuto – charming, vivacious and cheerful. He loved her deeply and because of that, he refused to die. He could have warned her brother of the spell that she had worked on the Sakurazukamori before her death. He knew that, with that knowledge, Subaru would never fight Seishirou. Yet, Kakyou had remained passive, refusing to have any contact with the Sumeragi, carefully pretending to be oblivious of the other Seals whenever he visited the other Kamui in his dreams. All because of his wish.

He wanted to die. But more than that, he wanted Hokuto's murderer to pay. Subaru's fate was of no concern to him, even though he was aware that Hokuto would be saddened by the failure of her wish for her brother's happiness to come true.

Within his dreamscape, an apparition of Hokuto was dancing playfully around him.

Kakyou sighed, "You never knew how much I loved you. You felt pity for me and so you befriended me.

"But you never loved me. At least not the way I loved you."

His thirst for vengeance was finally fulfilled, and yet he had never felt so empty in his soul.

"One should never dwell too much in the past," a voice spoke. Without having to look up, Kakyou already knew that it was his _Kamui_.

Fuuma sat down beside his dreamgazer, drawing him closer. Instinctively, Kakyou rested his head on Fuuma's shoulder and began to cry.

"Emotions can only paralyse. That is why the Dragons of Heaven are doomed. You can set yourself free, if you would only allow the old _Kakyou_ to die," Fuuma said.

"I can't bring myself to forget her," Kakyou wept.

"You don't have to. But you can choose to remember her by bringing down the _Tokyo_ that betrayed her."

Kakyou sat up. "I...can?"

With a loving smile, Fuuma held out a hand and said, "Leave the old _Kakyou_ behind forever and stand by my side in the real world."

Kakyou dried his tears and accepted the offered hand.


	3. Tsuriai 2

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Tsuriai**

**(Part 2)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

* * *

"_I am very sorry for what happened to Sumeragi-san_," Hinoto bowed apologetically.

Sorata instantly felt uneasy about receiving such a gesture from an honoured personage like Hinoto. He bowed in return and said, "No...no...We know that it was not your fault, Princess. It must have been the dreamgazer from the Dragons of Earth who did this."

"_I am still partly to blame_," Hinoto replied. "_I should have been more careful_."

Arashi stepped forward and asked, "Can Subaru-san be saved?"

Hinoto dropped her head and sighed, "_I do not know. I have tried reaching him but there is a powerful barrier resisting me_."

"Subaru-san's?" asked the monk. Hinoto nodded.

Sorata frowned as he pondered the problem. Arashi was equally silent.

"Kamui seems to have some misunderstanding about you. Have you tried contacting him?" he asked.

"_My powers are not what they once were. I cannot reach Kamui without his permission. Perhaps it is best that he be given some time to think clearly. But in the meantime, I hope you will take good care of him. I shall try my best to find Sumeragi-san_."

The two Seals nodded.

"_I need to rest now, if you will excuse me_."

"Yes, Princess," they said and left immediately.

The dark Hinoto felt their presence disappear from the room and smiled to herself. Things were moving according to plan.

*

He wished he could shut himself off from the screams. Across the road, construction workers were clearing trees to make way for a new relief housing project on the outskirts of Tokyo.

Kusanagi sighed, saddened by the sufferings of his friends. Silent plaintive cries that only he could hear. He understood the rationale for the housing project. Many citizens of Tokyo have been displaced by the frequent earthquakes that had destroyed their homes, and were in desperate need for more permanent shelters. While Kusanagi understood that the Dragons of Earth were most to blame for the plight of these people, he was still unhappy to see that Nature, once more, had to suffer. Were there no other alternatives?

One solution, unpleasant, came to his mind.

_Perhaps if all the humans were to die_.

Almost immediately, he shook his head as if to clear his mind of that horrifying thought, and continued swiftly back to camp.

*

Nataku blinked curiously as _he_ watched the other person move slowly around the room, feeling the walls and decorations with his hands as if this was the first time that he was touching anything. _He_ had seen that person before, a gentle-looking young man with long blond hair spread across the pillows as he slept silently in the special room with the life-supporting machines. Now he was finally awake and exploring Fuuma's room.

Kakyou turned around as he noticed Nataku's approach, and smiled faintly. The bioroid, however, was unsure how to react. Instead, _he_ simply transmitted Fuuma's request.

"_Kamui_ would like you to join him for dinner in the main hall," _he_ said.

"Thank you," Kakyou replied. With slow cautious steps, he gingerly made his way towards the door. He had not walked for almost a decade. Though he had been under special medical treatment to prevent his muscles from atrophying, plus his innate powers as a Dragon of Earth blessed him with superb self-healing abilities, he still had some problems getting the right balance to walk properly. Gradually, he increased the speed of his walk and almost stumbled just as he was past the door. Fortunately a pair of strong arms caught him before he fell onto the cold hard floor.

"Be careful, Kakyou," the voice chuckled. Kakyou looked up and was glad to see the warm smile and brilliant eyes of his _Kamui_. Instinctively, the dreamgazer blushed faintly as he mumbled some words of thanks.

"You took such a long time to appear that I decided to come and check on you. And luckily, I did."

"I...I was on my way..." he stammered, unsure of how to react in this real world. Suddenly, he felt his feet flying off the ground as Fuuma lifted him up, just like the first time he was taken away from his suite at the Four Seasons Hotel to fulfil his destiny as one of the Seven Angels.

"The food is getting cold," Fuuma smiled. Then he walked swiftly towards the main hall, bearing the stunned dreamgazer in his arms. Remaining behind, an impassive Nataku reflected on the scene that had just passed. _He_ wondered about the odd sensation he felt in his heart. After a brief moment, _he_ decided that it was unpleasant.

*

Kamui stood up as Karen entered the room.

"How's he?" she asked, nodding towards the silent figure on the bed. Kamui lowered and shook his head, his shoulders slumped exhausted by his side.

Karen hugged him gently and said, "I'm so sorry. Come, why don't you take a short break and we'll have some tea?"

"I..." Kamui was about to protest when two nurses walked in. They were here to manage Subaru's daily lavation.

"You'll only get in the way of their job," Karen pointed out with a tender smile. "Don't worry, I won't take up too much of your time."

Kamui reluctantly followed her out of the room, but not before pausing briefly at the door to take another look at Subaru.

As he reached the kitchen, he saw that Karen had already laid out the tea and some cakes. He thanked her graciously, taking a few small nibbles at the strawberry cake, before he gave up the pretense at eating.

"Kasumi-san..." Kamui said.

"Hmmm?"

"May I ask a favour of you?"

Karen nodded.

"Can you teach me how to set up a kekkai?" He looked at her with pleading eyes. His inability to create a kekkai despite being one of the Dragons of Heaven had troubled him constantly. Karen could see his emotions written clearly on his face.

She tried to search hard for a suitable answer but finally decided to tell the truth. "I can't really teach you. It's not something I learnt; it was something I knew I could do."

Kamui's face collapsed. He stared silently at the steam rising from his cup of tea for a few moments before speaking again. "I asked Saiki a similar question once. He said that Aoki-san told him that a kekkai is raised to protect the ones we love."

"He is correct in a sense," Karen replied. "I still love this world even though I feel very lonely sometimes. Whenever I see a child crying alone, I said to myself that this child deserves a chance for happiness. I raise my kekkai for that child and countless others like her.

"Is there someone whom you love and wish to protect?"

Kamui looked up again with a strange expression in his bloodshot eyes, eyes that were red from tears and the lack of adequate rest. "I chose to be a Dragon of Heaven in order to protect Fuuma and Kotori, but now Kotori is dead and Fuuma..." He stopped here, unable to continue.

Karen understood his hesitation and said, "If you wish to bring your friend back that desperately, you may be able to create a kekkai for his sake. However, have you thought that perhaps you might end up protecting the other _Kamui_ instead?"

"I...don't...I'm sorry..." Kamui stammered and got up, barely touching his tea. "I think I'd better see how Subaru is doing now."

Karen watched the boy disappear beyond the kitchen doorway. She felt sorry for him. "You do not really know your own heart yet," she whispered. There was another person whom Kamui might choose to protect, but Karen did not think it was wise to bring that name up at this time. At least there might be a chance of bringing the old Fuuma back, but if Subaru no longer existed, Kamui's heart would shatter.

*

It was another long day at work, and a couple of rude encounters with unpleasant customers did not help Karen's mood. Thus she was much relieved to be able to finally get out of the place and step into the bustling streets of Tokyo. She rounded a corner and presently found her path obstructed by a familiar man in an expensive but tasteful grey suit.

"You again!" she frowned.

Yuuto shrugged with a smile. "I've been waiting for you here for the past few days. I'm glad I hadn't given up."

"What do you want?"

"Your company for dinner. But if you decline, I'll have to eat alone for the fourth night in a row, and that would be really sad."

"Should I care?" Karen said, and tried to brush past him but was swiftly blocked again.

"Have I angered you somehow without knowing it? It's just a harmless dinner. I promise to behave," Yuuto held up his arms with a grin.

Curious, Karen relented.

"That's great!" Yuuto beamed. "By the way, I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Kigai Yuuto, at your service."

"I'm Kasumi Karen. A pleasure to meet you, I hope."

*

The data scrolled past the visual unit in a flash, but Satsuki had already absorbed all the details. With this extra geologic information, it would be easier to set up the next earthquake.

Right at this moment though, she could sense Beast's agitation.

"What's wrong?" she asked her computer.

Instantly a new window popped up on her visual unit. It was a real-time video taken from a security camera outside a familiar upmarket restaurant, one that Yuuto had brought her to on a number of occasions. Onscreen, it showed a couple entering the establishment. The tall man in the grey suit was definitely Yuuto, but the lady beside him was not familiar. Suppressing an uneasy surge of anger in her heart that was incongruent to her usual cool composure, Satsuki gave an instruction to Beast to bring up data on the woman.

A smaller window popped up immediately next to the video footage. That was fast even for Beast, Satsuki thought. Which meant that the computer had already taken the initiative to track down the numbers before she had given the command. She was pleased with its intelligence. The information, however, disturbed her.

"A Dragon of Heaven? And a Soapland girl?" she fumed. She decided to put the knowledge she acquired earlier to good use.

*

"You have a sister?" Karen sounded surprised.

Yuuto smiled, "Is there something wrong with that?"

Karen explained, "I was under the impression that the Dragons of Earth were without kith or kin."

"I did not become a Dragon of Earth by choice. I don't think any of us involved in the Promised Day had a choice, even the _Kamuis_. Until that day arrives, I'll just content myself with watching my comrades go about their work. My job at the government's registry department is busy enough as it is."

Karen nodded slightly, agreeing to his observation about their "freedom of choice". They had all been born into this destiny. Her mother had died trying to stop her from fulfilling hers. Now, that destiny was the only thing giving her a focus in life. There was nothing about her job or her personal life that she was proud of.

Suddenly, the table began to tremble, sending the cutlery clanging. Yuuto looked earnestly at Karen and frowned. "Damn!" he cursed, "Beast must have tracked us."

Karen had heard about Beast from Yuzuriha and she knew what she had to do next.

*

Sorata was stunned by the ringing in his ears.

"A kekkai!" Arashi gasped.

Just then, the door to Subaru's room flew open and Kamui ran out, pausing in front of his fellow Seals. There was a frightening intensity burning in his violet eyes. "Kasumi-san is in trouble. We've got to help her," he said, and rushed out of the mansion. The other two Seals followed closely behind.


	4. Tsuriai 3

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Tsuriai**

**(Part 3)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

* * *

A hellish forest of writhing underground electric and communication cables erupted around the two Dragons. For a brief moment, Karen wondered if this was not a trap set by Yuuto, but then she saw the troubled expression on his face and knew that he had not planned for any of this.

Yuuto cast out a water blade, slicing through a cable that was hurtling dangerously in his direction, and cried out, "Satsuki! What's the meaning of all this?"

In response, another mass of wires made its way into a nearby building and pulled out a television set cradled within its tendrils. The screen flashed static for a brief second before Satsuki's face flickered onscreen. She coldly spoke, "You have betrayed us. You have betrayed me." Without giving an opportunity for Yuuto to explain, she renewed her attack.

Karen instantly set up a firewall around them. There was a lot of hissing noises, followed by the smell of burning rubber and wires as Beast's attacks hit against the fiery barrier.

"It was only a harmless dinner!" Yuuto tried to clarify above the din made by Satsuki's attacks, but she continued to ignore his explanations. Another wave of twisting cables charged towards the two Dragons. Suddenly, a teenaged boy jumped in front of them. From his palms, bolts of electrical charges sizzled and crackled as they poured into the attacking wires.

*

Satsuki frowned. Beast was flashing an alarm on the visual unit.

WARNING: POWER SURGE

She had no choice. Without delay, she issued the command to terminate the attack. Beast protested, but she smiled, "Don't worry. I just wanted to give him a scare. We shall have fun with that Seal some other day."

Beast purred.

*

Yuuto heaved a sigh of relief when the attack stopped. He neatly brushed off the dust from his coat and turned his attention back to his dinner partner. Three other Seals now stood beside her: Sorata, who had launched the counterattack on Satsuki, as well as Arashi and Kamui. Yuuto gave them a polite nod and apologised to Karen for the interruption to their short-lived dinner plans.

Karen chided, "You never warned me that your girlfriend was of a jealous disposition. I would have rejected your invitation instantly."

Yuuto replied, "We are only dating casually. There's an unfortunate lack of pretty ladies amongst the Dragons of Earth." He flashed an earnest smile as he eyed both Karen and Arashi appreciatively. Arashi tried to frown but blushed involuntarily instead. Sorata, noticing Yuuto's unwelcomed attention towards Arashi, stepped protectively in front of the shrine maiden and scowled at the Angel.

Realising that he had probably overstepped an invisible boundary, Yuuto cleared his throat and remarked softly to himself, "I have to find a way to appease Satsuki quickly or I'll never be able to go back."

"You don't have to worry about that," a voice chuckled merrily. "I am not prepared to lose another Dragon so soon."

Kamui gasped at the sound of that voice and looked up, his eyes widening at what he saw. Standing poised above a lamppost, Fuuma smirked amusedly.

Sorata was unfazed. He playfully asked, "Are you planning to take on all of us at once now?"

Fuuma did not reply. Instead, he broadened his smile. The Seals were preparing to attack when their perception of their surrounding began to waver and change, and suddenly they found themselves standing in the midst of a desolate city. Buildings collapsed in ruins. Carrion birds fed on the dead whose bodies lay trapped beneath the rubbles. There was a musty scent in the air, a smell of decay. The Seals looked about them and noticed that Kamui was missing, along with the Angel, Yuuto

"What's going on?" Karen asked.

Sorata frowned, "Some kind of illusion, I think."

"Illusion?" Arashi was surprised. There was only one master of illusions amongst the Dragons of Earth that they were aware of, and he was dead. The Sakurazukamori, killed by the hands of Sumeragi Subaru, the young man who had only ever wanted to be held special by the emotionless assassin and who was now trapped within the depths of his own broken soul.

"This is a vision of the Future..." a gentle voice spoke, "The Future that the Dragons of Earth will bring about so that the Earth shall have a chance to live once more."

"Who are you?" the Seals chorused in unison. Hovering above them, they saw a delicate young man dressed in a white kimono. The colour of his hair and his pale skin almost matched that of his clothes, gilding him with an almost haunting aura. His face was serene, almost benign, and yet his golden eyes reflected a deep sadness that tugged at their hearts.

The pale figure gave an almost-smile and replied, "I am Kakyou, dreamgazer of the Dragons of Earth."

"Kakyou?" Karen gasped, "So this is your dreamscape?"

Kakyou nodded.

"Where's Kamui?" she asked.

"With my _Kamui_," was the simple reply.

*

The light breeze wafted through the young branches of the Sakura tree, sending pale-pink blossoms dancing in the air like winter snowflakes. Kamui silently watched the petals swirl about him, puzzled by his surroundings. There was an almost unreal quality to scene that he could not quite pin down. Beside him was the main entrance to the Tokagushi Shrine, home to the Monou family. He hesitated for a brief moment, unsure if he should enter.

"Kamui-chan!" a sweet voice chirped behind him. He turned around and almost gasped. Smiling prettily before him was Kotori, with all the life in her sparkling eyes. Her long blonde tresses fluttered gently in the wind.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," she commented with amusement in her voice.

"Kotori-chan...you're...alive?" Kamui stammered.

"Of course I am, silly. What a thing to ask!" she chided him and pursed her lips in mock anger. Kamui continued to stare stupidly at her, uncertain of what to say next. However, his awkward gawk only made her giggle. It was a sound not unlike the sweet tinkling of the wind chimes, and Kamui found himself unable to resist a smile in return.

_If this is a dream, I do not ever want to wake up..._

"Is Kamui bullying my sister?"

"Oniichan!" she exclaimed and ran towards her brother. Kamui turned to face him.

"Fuu...ma...?"

His friend smiled. A smile that was simple and true, full of brotherly love and affection. There was none of the knowing smirk that constantly hung about the lips of the "Kamui" of the Dragons of Earth.

_Kamui of the Dragons of Earth._

Somehow, that name seemed so alien to Kamui in this place, as if it did not belong here. Was he really in a dream now? Or was everything about the Promised Day and the Seals and Angels all a dream, and that he was back in reality now? Kamui could not decide.

"Is something wrong, Kamui?" Fuuma asked. Kamui fumbled for an answer but found none.

"Kamui-chan is really acting weird today," Kotori remarked.

Fuuma stepped closer to Kamui and placed a reassuring hand on the latter's shoulders. "Don't worry. I promised to protect you as long as you protected Kotori," he said. Kamui nodded. His heart felt so light, as if he had no worries in the world. The Promised Day meant nothing here. Nobody had been hurt. His friends were still the way he had always fondly remembered them to be.

Very slowly, Fuuma leaned closer and then whispered into Kamui's ears, "However, you've failed Kotori, and it seems like you have been unfaithful to her memory too...."

Those words jarred at Kamui's thoughts, momentarily freezing him. Behind Fuuma, he could see Kotori's form gradually fading away and so were the street, the Shrine and the Sakura tree. Fuuma moved back to look at Kamui directly in the face, his hands around Kamui's delicate throat. Something dark twinkled in his eyes.

"You never change, do you?" the Dark Kamui chuckled. Before Kamui could react, Fuuma discharged a blast of energy from his arm. Kamui screamed as he felt the force tear through his body and he collapsed into unconsciousness.

*

Sorata tried to attack the dreamgazer, but Kakyou simply disappeared and reappeared at another spot. Karen tried to help, using her flames to form a barrier of sorts around the dreamgazer, but it was of no use. Kakyou moved about his dreamscape with perfect ease as if mocking their efforts.

"We have no time for games with him," Karen told her comrades. "Kamui is in danger."

"Perhaps this will have to do," Arashi spoke as she unsheathed her holy sword from her left palm. Holding her sword before her, she prayed to the Goddess Amaterasu for guidance. Then she drew it back and slashed across the dreamscape.

There was a sudden bright flash of light. "Over there!" Karen pointed out. Floating usually in the middle of the "street" was a long gash. The name of the restaurant that Karen had been dining earlier could be read through the gap. However, it was slowly closing again.

"Quickly!" Sorata shouted to the ladies as he sent out bolts of electrical charges to hold the gap apart. With a count to three, the Seals leapt out of the gap and back to the real world. And saw Fuuma smiling ominously over the injured Kamui who was lying unconsciously on the ground. Dark liquid pooled under the boy's face, which Sorata realised, was the blood trickling from Kamui's mouth.

Instantly, Karen fired a column of flames towards the Dark Kamui. He calmly jumped aside, avoiding the attack entirely.

"I guess we have more than enough fun for one evening," he quipped. He motioned to Yuuto by his side. Yuuto shrugged apologetically to Karen and then flew away with his _Kamui_.

Karen immediately retracted her kekkai. They had to bring Kamui back to campus quickly.


	5. Tsuriai 4

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Tsuriai**

**(Part 4)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

* * *

Urgent footsteps ran up the stairs towards Kamui's own room. Seconds later, a worried Yuzuriha rushed in through the opened doorway. "I'm so sorry. I rushed back immediately when I got your message on my pager. How's Kamui-san doing?" she asked.

Karen shook her head to indicate that she was not certain either. Nokoru was in discussion with the doctor in another room, and all the Seals were waiting for his report. All they could do now was to wait. Kamui was still unconscious, his breathing short and laboured. Fresh bandages coiled around his arms and torso. Everything was by now a familiar sight as the boy has been badly injured once too many times. Sorata could not help but clench his fist in frustration for failing once again to protect Kamui.

Minutes later, Nokoru walked into the room. The dark expression on his face was not assuring.

"The doctor says that Kamui's injuries are very extensive. On top of that, he has not fully recovered from his previous wounds. He is not in critical danger, but there's no telling when he'll regain consciousness. However, if he does wake up, he must take plenty of rest and we must not allow him to get upset," he solemnly announced.

Karen walked silently over to the bed and sat down beside the sleeping Kamui, taking his hand in hers. Seiichirou saw this and was initially puzzled, but then her intentions gradually dawned upon him and he nodded in understanding: Subaru was no longer able to help Kamui, so Karen had to do what she could to assure the child, no matter how minute the gesture.

Meanwhile, Karen secretly seethed. Kamui was still a child, barely developing as a teen. How much more abuse could his small body take before it finally breaks down? There was a limit to physical endurance, even for one blessed with the power of God. She worried for him and prayed for his well being.

*

Kamui stood alone in the silent void. A soft glow hung over him and he wondered if he was dead or if he was trapped within another dream.

"Are you lost?" a gentle voice asked. Kamui almost jumped. Slowly materialising before him was a teenaged boy not much older than himself. He had a compassionate face well complimented by an earnest smile. His eyes were large, bright and of the clearest emerald green. Somehow, Kamui thought the youth looked hauntingly familiar, and was instantly attracted to him.

"Are you a part of my dream?" Kamui asked.

The youth shrugged, almost apologetic in his wistful smile. "You look troubled," he remarked to Kamui, "Perhaps you would like to talk?"

A wooden bench instantly appeared beside the two. The youth sat down and urged Kamui to do the same. Kamui obliged.

The youth spoke, "I do not wish to sound intrusive, but sometimes it is better to speak out your problems and then you'll realise that they aren't really so bad after all." His tone was warm and gentle. Kamui felt very much at ease in his presence. Without hesitation, Kamui told him all about his close friendship with Fuuma and Kotori, how Fuuma had changed and killed everyone close to him, and also how Kamui could not bring himself to kill Fuuma because he wanted to believe that his friend could, one day, be redeemed.

The youth was thoughtfully silent during the entire time that Kamui spoke. Finally, when Kamui was done, he said, "I can't help you much, but this I do feel. If your friend still exists somehow within that body, he will understand and accept whatever decision you choose to make. If he is your friend, he would never want to hurt you like this."

Kamui instantly sat up at those words. The youth had pointed out everything that he had failed to see. If the kind Fuuma were still alive, it would hurt him to know what the Dark Kamui had done in his name and with his body. Kamui must save Fuuma, and to do that, he must be willing to face up to his nemesis and not falter in his purpose.

"Thank you," Kamui said. The youth smiled and nodded, looking very pleased that he could be of some help, and then he simply vanished. Kamui continued to sit and ponder alone in silence.

*

Kusanagi put down the phone and sighed. Yuzuriha could not meet him today. Kamui was still unconscious and the Seals were taking turns to watch over him.

The "Kamui". What did it mean to have so much power in one so young? Kusanagi had been surprised by the age of the two "Kamuis". Yet, for the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven at least, that power had proved to be more a curse than any blessing of God. With this latest injury, it seemed that the boy was meant to live forever at the mercy of death itself, teetering on its brink but never quite falling over…yet.

He figured he needed to get out of his room and take in some fresh air to clear the heavy gloom in his mind. He decided to take a walk in the wooded area near his barracks.

Almost immediately, he regretted it. The trees and grasses made loud rustling noises as the wind brushed against them. They might seem like a harmless mish-mash of sounds, except that Kusanagi could hear what they were truly saying. The Earth was crying. She was begging for her life.

Kusanagi wondered how much longer he could continue to resist his destiny.

*

The youth reappeared again. "You are still here?" he asked Kamui.

Kamui spoke, "May I ask for your advice again?" The youth gestured for him to continue."

"I have another friend who has just lost a very special person, and now he wishes only to die. Am I wrong for wanting him to stay alive?"

The youth replied, "You are not wrong. I can see from the sadness in your eyes that you care a lot for this friend."

Kamui nodded, and the youth continued, "Sometimes, we believe that because we have been hurt badly, it is better for us to die than to face the pain. But that is wrong, because by dying, we end up hurting everyone else who cares about us. While we do not ask to be hurt, we also have no right to hurt others. Besides, it is always easier to seek death as a quick solution. However, by doing so, we deny ourselves a chance to find happiness. Life is too precious to be valued lightly."

"Thank you," Kamui said, "You have made me feel much better."

"I wish that my sister were here. She would have found better ways to cheer you up. She has often chided me for being too serious," the youth smiled.

"You have a sister?"

The youth nodded, "We are twins."

_Twins..._

Something in those words struck Kamui. He stared at the youth's hands and noticed, for the first time, that he was wearing gloves. The youth noticed the object of Kamui's attention and explained, "My grandmother made me wear these. I'm not supposed to remove them before anyone, though my sister used to try her best to do so when we were younger." He chuckled lightly, as if amused by some memories from the past.

Kamui took a deep breath and then asked, "Are you familiar with the name, Sakurazuka Seishirou?"

"Who is that?" the youth replied.

For a brief awkward moment, Kamui hesitated. Were his instincts wrong? It seemed impossible. He had to know.

He asked another question, ignoring the youth's inquisitive gaze. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen. Why?"

_Fifteen._

Kamui sifted through his memories. He could not remember the exact time of that particular conversation, but he believed Subaru had once told him that he had met the Sakurazukamori when he was sixteen. Hence, the youth before him was the Subaru who had not yet been tainted by the assassin's Bet.

Without a word of warning, Kamui decided to take his chance. In one swift motion, he caught hold of the youth's hands, and tore the gloves off. The youth screamed in agony as a bright flash of light enfolded his body. Kamui almost panicked, but he held on tightly to his companion as the blinding light died down and revealed the familiar, tormented face of the older Subaru.

"Please...let me die..." he begged Kamui. His tears of anguish tore at Kamui's heart but the boy refused to release him.

"No, Subaru. I'm bringing you back."

Kamui wrapped his arms protectively around the Sumeragi. Subaru put up a fierce struggle, and repeated his wish to die. It hurt Kamui deeply to see Subaru in such a state but he tried to shut out the heartrending pleas. Instead the boy concentrated on bringing Subaru back.

"Let me die please!" Subaru wept.

"No, Subaru. I won't lose you again..."

*

The loud scream from Subaru's room shook all the Seals up from whatever they were doing, and they immediately rushed to check it out.

Except for Karen who remained by Kamui's side. About the same time, she saw a light flutter of his eyelids. The boy was coming around.

Suddenly, Kamui snapped awake and cried out, "Subaru!" He struggled to get out of bed, but groaned sharply as his beaten body refused to co-operate. He tried to get up again, but slowly this time. However, Karen held him back.

"You mustn't move. Your body cannot take the strain yet," she advised.

In a feeble voice, he protested, "I need to see Subaru..."

"Don't worry, Sorata and the others are attending to him now."

As if on cue, Sorata entered the room. Sorata said, "Subaru-san has returned to consciousness, but he went hysterical for a moment. The doctor has sedated him, so he is now sleeping soundly, but he will come around again."

Heartened by the news that Subaru was finally back, Kamui sighed in relief and settled back to rest. Later, he would have to apologise personally to Subaru, but he would never regret his decision to bring Subaru back.


	6. Tsuriai 5

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Tsuriai**

**(Part 5)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

* * *

Kakyou opened his eyes.

"It is done," he said.

Across the room, his _Kamui_ was resting on a couch, his features expressionless as he silently observed the dreamgazer. He was deep in thought and Kakyou had known him long enough not to disturb him when he was like this. Slowly and with much effort, Kakyou pushed his hands against the bed in order to sit up. Then he patiently waited for Fuuma to address him.

"Well done," Fuuma finally spoke. The dreamgazer almost jumped at the sound of his voice.

Kakyou asked, "Why did you want me to link their dreams?"

Fuuma's lips curled into an amused smile as he answered, "Because it was Kamui's wish to save that Dragon of Heaven.

"But more importantly, it was also your own wish, to assuage your guilt and atone for your failure to help Sumeragi Hokuto."

"I do not think that your reasons are so simple," Kakyou remarked.

The Dark Kamui chuckled, "You are very observant. I needed to know how close they are. That person will either become the source of Kamui's strength, or be the one who would destroy him. I can safely add that he will distract Kamui for the time being, while we destroy the rest of the Kekkais. The Sumeragi Head is no longer able to create his kekkai and thus useless as a Seal. But the Balance still has to be maintained. If he threatens us, I shall kill him."

*

"You can't leave your room yet," Sorata tried to insist.

Kamui remained adamant, "It's just for five minutes. Ten at the most."

"You are not supposed to get upset," Arashi explained.

"I won't. I just need to see how Subaru is doing. I want to explain some things to him."

"I doubt it'd be any use," Sorata muttered to himself.

Kamui asked anxiously, "What did you say?"

"Oh...nothing."

"Please?" Kamui begged again. At times like this, the boy's large shimmery violet eyes helped to lend an irresistibly pitiful look, like that of a stray kitten caught in the rain, that made it difficult for anyone to deny him anything. Sorata found his will weakening under that gaze. Before Arashi could stop him, he said, "Oh, all right. Five minutes tops. But if anything happens to you, Kasumi-san is going to kill me."

The boy's face instantly lit up and he thanked the monk. However, in his eagerness to get off the bed, he moved too quickly and was severely punished by a sharp stabbing pain in his ribs. He winced, and would have probably collapsed onto the floor if Sorata had not caught hold of him in time.

"Are you okay? I still think that you should stay in bed."

Kamui struggled to contain the pain but the effort showed clearly on his pale face. He shook his head and insisted that he could still go on.

In slow careful steps, Sorata and Arashi aided the boy down the stairs to Subaru's room. Subaru had not been shifted to the upstairs room that he had previously occupied. During the first few days after Kamui had brought him back, the Sumeragi had been under heavy sedation to suppress his behavioural outbursts. Since then, he had calmed down significantly, but had chosen to remain inside his room, unwilling to see anyone except for the doctors who visited him regularly to check on his general physical health. Initially, the Seals had tried to reach out to him, but when they realised that their efforts were being spurned, they began to leave him alone, hoping that given time, he would be able to come to his senses and return to his old self.

Kamui hesitated at the door.

"Kamui?" Arashi looked at him with concern.

He explained, "May I speak with him in private please?"

Sorata was about to object, but then he understood that if anyone were able to get through to Subaru, it would have to be Kamui, but without the complication of the other Seals' presence. He told the boy, "We'll wait for you out here. But remember, try not to get upset."

Kamui nodded. He knocked on the door and entered the room.

The curtains were half-drawn. A thin beam of sunlight filtered through the gap, leaving a long bright streak of white on the floor. The rest of the room was cast in shadows. He could barely make out the figure seated with legs drawn up on the bed. Light fumes curled in the air, which hung heavy with the scent of tobacco.

Kamui frowned. "You shouldn't be smoking."

A voice, bitter and cynical, replied, "I am hoping that it'll kill me. So you finally showed up. I was wondering how long it'll take you."

By this time, Kamui's eyes had already adjusted to the dimness of the place and he could see Subaru's form more clearly. The Sumeragi was dressed in shorts and t-shirt, his hair uncombed. His eyes were dull and lifeless, and his face sunken and drawn. From the dark shadows of his chin, Kamui could gather that he had not shaved for days.

Kamui's heart ached to see his friend in such a state, but he tried not to get worked up over it. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and said, "I did what I have to do. All of us care for you deeply."

Subaru laughed. The sound was cold and harsh, striking another deep blow into Kamui's fragile heart. "My purpose in life is gone and my wish, unfulfilled. I can no longer create a kekkai. Why should you care for someone who no longer qualifies as one of the Seven Seals? I might as well be better off dead."

He took a last puff of his almost exhausted cigarette before stubbing it out. Then he reached for the cigarette pack, but found that it was empty. He leaned back against his pillows and grunted in frustration.

After a brief moment of staring at Kamui intently, he told the boy, "If you're not going to do anything except stand there, why don't you get me a few more packs of cigarettes? The brand doesn't matter."

"Subaru, please...don't..." Kamui pleaded.

"What do you want me to do? Get down on my knees and thank you for bringing me back? I might do it, if you'll get me the cigarettes."

Kamui felt his control over his own emotions faltering but he could not bear to see Subaru acting like this. He said, "No, I won't let you destroy yourself."

Subaru sneered, "And who gave you the right to decide what's good for me?"

In the calmest voice he could muster, Kamui replied, "You did. Somewhere inside, there's a part of you that's still untouched by the Sakurazukamori. There's a part of you that still wishes to live."

"You must be mistaken."

"No, I'm not." Kamui said. "I saw him in your heart, just before I brought you back."

Then he turned around and left the room.

Subaru watched the door close behind the boy.

_There's a part of you that still wishes to live._

"Seishirou-san is dead...and so am I..." he whispered and began to sob alone in the silence.

*

Sorata was contemplating if he should enter the room and check on Kamui when the boy came out. The monk breathed easier at his appearance. However, Kamui had not taken more than two steps when he suddenly grabbed his chest and grimaced in pain. Sorata quickly grabbed hold of the boy.

"Ne-chan, get the doctor!"

Arashi did as she was told and went straight for the phone. In the meantime, Kamui supported himself against Sorata with tears streaming out of his eyes, and muttered, "Subaru...hates...me." Then he collapsed into unconsciousness.

*

Kamui fidgeted in his sleep, caught in another nightmare. Karen tenderly placed an assuring hand on his forehead. Somehow the touch seemed to help as the boy began to calm down again, his breath slowing to a gentle rhythm.

The door opened and Seiichirou walked in quietly.

"Is he still asleep?"

Karen nodded.

He approached the bed and rested a hand on Karen's shoulders. "It must be hard on you to watch over him like this," he said.

"I understand the loneliness he feels as well as the pain of being hated by the person he loves the most. My mother..." she paused here briefly. Memories of her childhood abuse at her mother's hands came back to her. In spite of all that had happened, she still loved her mother. As if she suddenly remembered that Seiichirou was looking at her, she returned her attention to Kamui, "Sumeragi-san is special to Kamui, but Kamui doesn't know his own heart yet, and I'm afraid of what will happen if he does."

"You mean Kamui is..." Seiichirou sounded very surprised.

Karen looked at him with a slight amusement lit in her eyes. "You didn't notice?"

"I...er..." he shook his head apologetically.

"Unfortunately it is all only on Kamui's side."

"Have you talked to Sumeragi-san about this?"

Karen replied, "No. I doubt if it'll be of any use. He is still mourning for the Sakurazukamori. Thankfully he hasn't tried to kill himself again since trying to drown himself at Rainbow Bridge, but I've already instructed Sorata and Arashi to keep an eye on him just in case."

"I heard that you'll be staying here for the time being."

Karen nodded, "All of them are still 'children'. I thought it would be good if an adult is around to help them, especially with Sumeragi-san still unstable. You have your work and family to return to. I am, therefore, the best choice."

Seiichirou silently agreed and it was clear from his expression that he was thankful to Karen for having thought about this arrangement. On the other hand, he also regretted not being able to contribute much to the Seals' cause.

After a moment of awkward silence, he asked, "Would you like a cup of coffee? I can get you some."

Karen smiled, "That would be nice. Thank you."

*

The ice cream was delicious. Yuzuriha sank her long dessert spoon to scoop up the ever-elusive last drop. Her companion chuckled and asked if she would like a second helping. The question made her blush when she realised what she had been doing. It must have made her look very greedy in Kusanagi's eyes.

"Erm...no!" she waved her hands frantically and lowered her embarrassed face.

"It's my treat," Kusanagi offered. Still the girl declined.

Suddenly, Inuki began to bark.

They looked up and saw a young fair-haired man heading in their direction. Kusanagi stiffened instantly at the sight of the man.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your date, Shiyu-san," the man smiled regretfully, "But I was asked to look for you."

"Oh," Kusanagi's face was decidedly downcast. The man was Yuuto, one of the Dragons of Earth, though Yuzuriha obviously did not know of him yet. Kusanagi understood his message. His _Kamui_ was looking for him, and he had a bad feeling about it. He turned to the girl, "I'm sorry, Ojouchan, but I think I need to leave now."

"So soon?" she asked. But no sooner had she spoken that her pager rang off. She took a quick check and was surprised. It was a message from Hien and it said that Princess Hinoto would like to see her immediately.

"You've got a call?" Kusanagi asked her. She nodded grimly. Kusanagi understood and quickly paid for the meal. Yuuto smiled kindly at the girl. He had seen her fight with Satsuki before and felt sorry for her. Before he left with Kusanagi, he petted her spirit-dog and said, "He's cute."

"Thank you," Yuzuriha replied. The two men turned round a corner and it was after they had disappeared that Yuzuriha realised that the stranger could see Inuki.

"Who was he?" she wondered, but then she remembered her appointment with Hinoto.

*

Seiichirou was about to leave for home when he noticed the light coming from Subaru's room where the door had been left ajar. After his conversation with Karen, Seiichirou decided that he ought to have a chat with the onmyouji. Perhaps Subaru might prefer to talk to another male adult.

He pushed the door aside and saw that Subaru was busy packing.

Noticing that someone had entered his room, Subaru paused for a moment to look up and acknowledge Seiichirou's presence.

"You're leaving?" the older man asked.

Subaru nodded. "I've decided to return to Kyoto tomorrow morning."

"What about your duty as one of the Seven Seals?"

"I can't set up a kekkai anymore. There's no one and nothing that I wish to protect. I'll be useless to Kamui. It'll be better if I return to my job as an onmyouji." Then with a cynical chuckle, he added, "With so many people dying from the earthquakes, their restless spirits should keep me too busy to kill myself for the time being, if that's what you are afraid of." He returned to his packing.

Seiichirou sighed, "Do you not care about Kamui?"

"He dragged me back without considering my wish."

"The Dark Kamui almost killed him, and now he has suffered a relapse and is resting in bed again," Seiichirou told him.

Subaru paused as if he was considering the message but soon returned to his packing. "It's none of my business anymore," he replied.

"And I suppose it doesn't mean anything to you that he stayed constantly by your side during the entire time you were unconscious, looking after you, taking care of your needs, and praying for you."

"Kamui is free to do whatever pleases him. I never forced him to do anything."

Seiichirou shook his head in despair. "As a member of the clan of Windmasters, I've always had great respect for the Sumeragi Clan, and especially for its 12th Head for her strong sense of duty and honour. I have to admit that I'm very disappointed with its 13th Head." Without waiting for Subaru to respond he left the room and close the door firmly behind him.

Subaru stared blankly at his suitcase, replaying Seiichirou's last words.

_...I'm very disappointed with its 13th Head._

"So am I," Subaru whispered gloomily.


	7. Tsuriai 6

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Tsuriai**

**(Part 6)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

* * *

Hordes of teenagers chattered excitedly as they held on tightly to their precious tickets, waiting to enter the impressive egg-topped structure known as Tokyo Dome. There was going to be a "live" concert by a popular teen-pop group but Yuzuriha had no idea who they were. She was not here for the concert. Looking out of place in her uniform surrounded by tides of fashionable teens with their multi-hued hairs, Yuzuriha retired to a quiet corner. She had no intention of attracting unwanted stares while she talked to her spirit dog.

"Inuki, you were very rude to the Princess today," she chided him. Inuki barked in helpless protestation. "I know you don't like her, but you don't have to be ill-mannered.

"Anyway, I hope that her dream is accurate this time, but I wonder if we should contact the others." Inuki barked again, as if supporting her last suggestion.

"Well, we'll have to do it later when the crowd have all entered the stadium. The public phones are in use now. But I guess it's all right since the Princess said that she'll instruct Hien and Souhi to call them."

Inuki whimpered but Yuzuriha did not seem to notice his distress.

*

_You hear the Earth's cries of pain. You decide._

Those were his _Kamui_'s words and they left the choice to him. Kusanagi wished that there was another way, but every moment he passed by the streets of Tokyo, he could hear his friends, the trees, grass, and animals, crying out at the pollutants that threatened their lives, how the humans had encroached into their living spaces and decimated their kind. Even in the once-pristine forested areas around Mount Fuji, factories were cropping up like wild mushrooms after a light rain, spewing their poison into the defenceless soil.

Kusanagi wept with the Earth, feeling her anguish. He could no longer ignore her pleas. He punched his fist into the ground and felt his power thunder through the foundations that supported that giant monstrosity of a stadium. The earth began to quiver.

*

"Yuzuriha-chan is late tonight," Sorata said as he helped Arashi to clean up after dinner. He looked worried.

"You're right," Arashi said, "I'll try to call her after we're done."

However, a sudden ringing in her ears almost made her drop the dish that she was holding at that moment.

"Yuzuriha's kekkai!" they exclaimed together. Instantly, they put down their chores and headed out of the kitchen. Near the stairs, they heard Karen speaking to Kamui.

"You must stay here and rest! We'll look for Yuzuriha!" she said. Kamui's voice was muffled but it was obvious from the tone that he was not happy with the arrangement. However, he must have accepted Karen's decision since the she came down the steps alone.

Karen gave the two Seals a quick nod and they immediately set off together.

Standing silently behind the door of his own room, Subaru had heard all the commotion and he frowned. He had not sensed Yuzuriha's kekkai being raised at all.

*

At the very moment that her dimension barrier was in place, the crowd instantly disappeared. There was only silence, except for a lonely figure in the distance. That person must be a Dragon of Earth, Yuzuriha thought.

She shouted to him, "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

The figure turned around and Yuzuriha gasped in shocked recognition.

"Kusanagi-san!"

The man gazed at her with deep sadness and despair. The guilt that tore at his soul also twisted his face in tearful agony. He did not say a word, but his silence spoke volumes of his dilemma.

Yuzuriha ran towards him, with Inuki sprinting closely behind her. The first friendly face she had met in Tokyo, the first person she had ever confessed her affections for, was a Dragon of Earth. She stood silently before him as if stunned. But she could not condemn his actions; she had always known that he could hear the Earth's pain.

"Why did it have to be you?" he asked, but not really expecting any easy answers. "I can't fight you. I can fight any of the Seals but I cannot fight you.

"I'm sorry, Ojouchan."

His eyes, which used to sparkle with gentle wisdom, now glistened with sorrowful tears. Yuzuriha felt her own tears flowing down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away with her hands but it was in vain.

"I can't let you destroy this place," she said. Every single word she uttered stabbed at her heart. It represented a portion of her trusting soul being ripped apart.

"We don't have much choice," he replied.

Yuzuriha shook her head and summoned Inuki to her side. The spirit dog looked sadly at Kusanagi before transforming into a sword and settled into Yuzuriha's hand.

They fought half-heartedly. His attacking blasts were easily negated by her sword, while she made no attempt to harm him directly. Their tears scattered with their every move, like shimmering pearl drops in the wind.

Their macabre dance could have gone on forever or until both had dropped from fatigue, when a voice, emotionless and sinister, began to broadcast itself from the loudspeakers that dotted Tokyo Dome.

"You have your orders, Shiyu-san."

"Satsuki!" Yuzuriha recognised the voice.

"Kill the girl quickly," Satsuki said.

Kusanagi replied, "No! No more killing! Tell _Kamui_ that I can't do this."

Satsuki made a sound of disdain and remarked, "Human emotions are so fickle and pathetic."

Almost immediately after she had spoken, there was a deep rumble in the earth. Underground cables erupted from beneath the two Dragons while wires detached themselves from the walls of the buildings around them. Beast was on the attack.

A forest of cables surrounded the two like a dome. As the cables plummeted towards them, Kusanagi stepped forward, summoned all the strength of the earth that he could gather, and fired a blast against Beast's attack. The shattering explosions threw the cables aside but Satsuki was not done yet. Another wall of cables sprung up from the ground, effectively separating the two friends. Kusanagi panicked, fearing for the girl's safety. However, Satsuki was determined to toy with him, sending out a barrage of obstacles while he attempted to clear his way through.

Yuzuriha did her best to slice away at her enemy, but she knew, from her previous experience, that she could not hope to defeat Satsuki this way. She prayed hard that the rest of the Seals would be here soon. Her arms were beginning to tire, and soon the wiry mass were a confusing blur to her.

"Why do you have so little respect for life?" she cried out.

Satsuki laughed, "Why do you have so much respect for it then? Haven't I already taught you that humans are nothing special?"

"You're wrong! Humans cry for the life of every loved one who was needlessly taken," Yuzuriha said.

"Yet, humans continue to kill each other!"

Waves of wires attacked Yuzuriha from all sides. For a brief second, she stood rooted to the spot, frozen and unsure. Inuki, sensing the despair in his mistress, immediately transformed back into his dog self to shield her.

"Inuki! No!" Yuzuriha screamed. History was about to repeat itself. She ran towards the spirit dog and grabbed him away. Then she felt the thin wires pierce through her unprotected body. There was a quick spasm as her body adjusted to the shock, followed by a chill that slowly gathered about her.

*

The kekkai was disintegrating.

"Yuzuriha!" Karen cried out. The three Seals hastened their pace. Soon, Tokyo Dome was in sight. From their height, they could see thin dark tendrils withdrawing from the scene. They quickly landed at the steps of the stadium. A man was weeping grievously as he held onto the body of a young girl in his strong arms. It was only when Sorata saw the young Inuki whimpering beside the girl that he realised who she was.

"Yuzuriha-chan!"

Inuki howled loudly to the heavens and then dissipated in a stream of smoke. Shocked, the Seals tied to approach the couple, when Kusanagi suddenly let out a loud plaintive wail that was heartrending in its sorrow. Then he sank his power deep into the ground. A series of loud explosions erupted around him and spread into the surrounding area, forcing the three Seals to leap to safety.

There was nothing the Seals could do. The keystone, disguised as the Tokyo Dome, collapsed. They were too late.

*

"Yuzuriha!"

Subaru froze at the sound of that scream. There was a loud thud, like someone had fallen. Instinctively, he ran up the stairs and saw Kamui lying flat on the floor just outside his room. Against the inclinations of his more cynical self, he lifted the boy up and carried him back to his bed.

Kamui was in a daze.

"Yuzuriha's kekkai...it's...gone..." he muttered.

Subaru felt unnaturally saddened by the news. He did not think he could be affected by anything anymore ever since Seishirou's death, but the way Kamui had spoken those words touched off a raw nerve in his soul.

However he told himself, "The world is meaningless to me now. Why should I care?"

The boy seemed to have slept. Subaru got up and was about to leave when he felt something tugging at his sleeves. He turned to look and saw that it was Kamui's hand. Deliriously, Kamui began to mumble, "Please...don't leave me...Subaru...don't...hate me..."

The boy kept repeating those words, interspersed with helpless cries of concern for Yuzuriha's safety. Unable to bear the ache in his own heart any longer, Subaru intoned a spell that instantly put Kamui under a deep and dreamless sleep.

Then he walked out of the room and decided that he should leave tonight.

*

The hatch opened and Satsuki jumped down to the waiting arms of Yuuto.

"That was excellent," Kanoe praised, proud of the only Angel she had ever mentored. Yuuto did not count. He was a simple civil servant when she found him, easily satisfied with life and not the least bit concerned with the Promised Day. He had not changed much since then.

"Thank you," the girl replied coolly. However, she noticed the dark expression on Yuuto's face and asked, "What's wrong?"

Yuuto did not answer her directly, instead asking her a question in return. "Do you think if anyone will cry for you at your death?"

"Why are you asking such an unusual question?"

Yuuto shrugged. He released her and walked out of the chamber.

"What's eating at him?" Satsuki asked Kanoe.

The older woman had no fast answer. "He's been acting rather unusual lately."

Satsuki tried to act indifferent about the matter. She was of the opinion that computers were more logical and hence more superior to human reasoning. Nevertheless, she was still disturbed by Yuuto's strange behaviour.

*

"We have lost another Dragon of Earth," Kakyou said.

Fuuma smiled, "That was their wish – to die together rather than fight each other.

"Ultimately, their deaths will have no effect on the future, which has already been determined. Soon, Kamui will create his kekkai, and I shall gain a new power."


	8. Tsuriai 7

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Tsuriai**

**(Part 7)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

* * *

He watched the suitcase bob up and down along with the gently undulating waves of Tokyo Bay. The last vestiges of his old identity floated away with the sea while the body of his Special Person lay somewhere deep beneath its blue expanse. Perhaps this was his way of bidding farewell to the Subaru who had died with the Angel he loved – the Angel of Death – Sakurazuka Seishirou.

Life had become meaningless. Death was no better. He lingered in that dimension that straddled between Life and Death, and yet unable to seek either. Fate would not allow him.

He balanced himself by the edge of the bridge. Not Rainbow Bridge, for that had fallen with the collapse of the keystone. There were numerous bridges spanning the waters of the bay. There was nothing particular about this bridge. He simply chose it without thought, only knowing that it was one of the few still standing after the series of explosions that followed the fall of Rainbow Bridge.

He could sense the aura of the _other_ several minutes before his arrival. Without glancing at the newcomer, Subaru asked, "What brings you here?"

The Dark Kamui smiled, "You."

*

They buried the couple in the clearing, near Kotori's grave. Under normal circumstances, Yuzuriha's body would have been sent back to Mitsumine Shrine, but her grandmother had requested that she be buried in the place where she was the happiest – Tokyo. On the other hand, though Kusanagi might have been one of the Dragons of Earth, Karen had read the diary that Yuzuriha had left behind, and knew all about their relationship, including how he had once rescued the girl at Shinjuku. While the star-crossed couple might not have had a happy ending in life, they deserved to find happiness together in the afterlife.

The mood at the mansion was solemn. Even Sorata had stopped pestering Arashi with his jokes. The Seals had always known that death amongst them could not be avoided indefinitely and had thought that they were adequately prepared for the eventuality. Yet the shock of Yuzuriha's death still affected them badly.

Taking it worse though, was Kamui. Karen worried about the boy. When the Seals had returned from Tokyo Dome, they had found the boy in a deep sorcery-induced sleep and Subaru gone. Since Kamui woke up, he had become a pale shadow of himself, barely speaking a word. She had to coax him to eat, fearing that his frail body might just collapse beyond help. Kamui's face was impassive, but Karen could read from his eyes that he was crying deep inside his heart.

He was like a child abandoned to the world, just as she had once been. She wanted to protect him very much. It was a testimony to his maturity that he had managed to survive so far. She wondered how many kids his age could handle the amount of physical and emotional trauma that he had gone through.

Karen was presently walking down the stairs after checking on Kamui. She noted that Sorata and Arashi were waiting for her below, their expressions troubled.

"We've contacted Kyoto," Sorata spoke the moment she reached the bottom-most step. "They have no knowledge of Subaru-san's return."

Karen lowered her head and sighed. "I'm not surprised. Returning to Kyoto was just an excuse. He's still in Tokyo, looking for something."

"Like what?" Arashi asked.

"I don't know, but don't ever let Kamui hear about this. He has gone through a lot already."

The two younger Seals agreed.

*

Hidden in the shadows at the top of the stairs, away from the sight of the three Seals below, Kamui sat slumped to the floor. He had overheard everything.

"Did I do wrong?" he whispered to himself after he heard the Seals walk away. His self-doubt aggravated the pain in his chest and he struggled briefly to breathe.

"I must be strong...I must be strong..." he repeated to himself like a mantra. He did not want the others to worry for him. He did not want to be protected by the other Seals anymore. He was the 'Kamui'. It was his duty to protect the Earth. But at this moment, he felt very helpless and lost. Moistness warmed his eyes, but he fought to keep his tears at bay. He did not move for a long time as he silently pondered the sense of utter hopelessness.

*

Kamui sat alone at the edge of the fountain and stared at the strange fish-like mascot of Clamp Campus that also acted as the key to the underground chamber where the Shinken lay sealed. He tried to focus his senses on the sword, feeling a mild reverberation in the air.

How I wish that I shall never have to call upon you at all.

But Kamui knew that that was impossible. The Promised Day would soon arrive and Kamui would have to face his enemy, the Dark Kamui, with the clash of the two Shinkens.

"Shirou-kun?" a surprised voice called out, jolting Kamui out of his thoughts.

He looked up. It was Keiichi.

The bright smile on Keiichi's face soon disappeared when he saw the fresh bandages wound about Kamui's arms.

"You're hurt again," he said. His eyes shone with pain at the sight of his friend's injuries.

Kamui stood up and tried to brush it off. "It's nothing," he said. He was about to walk away in the direction of the mansion when Keiichi stopped him.

"Shirou-kun...I thought we were friends." There was a sad plea in his voice.

"We are," Kamui replied.

"Then why are you avoiding me? I can understand if you can't attend classes because of your injuries, but why can't you share your problems with me? Perhaps I can help," he offered.

"It's not you. Just that I..." Kamui lowered his head. He was at a loss for words. How did one go about telling others that one had superpowers that could determine the fate of the world without becoming a laughing stock?

He did not have to ponder long when Keiichi suddenly spoke, "I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I heard from Arisugawa-kun that Sumeragi-san has left the mansion. Shirou-kun is sad because of him, isn't it?"

Kamui stared blankly, suddenly unsure of himself as a strange emotion stirred in his heart. Subaru was missing and Yuzuriha was dead. Both events had affected him deeply enough, yet Keiichi had seen fit to mention the former. His classmate had seen him going to school with Yuzuriha, Sorata and Arashi often enough to be aware of their identities, and he was sure Sorata must have mentioned Yuzuriha's death along with Subaru's leaving. Nonetheless, a part of Kamui's heart told him that Keiichi had somehow hit upon the truth of his depression.

Seeing no response from his friend, Keiichi continued, "You like Sumeragi-san very much, don't you?"

Kamui instinctively blushed. "I...uh..." he stammered.

But Keiichi's demeanour was serious. "I've seen how Shirou-kun's face always lit up in his presence. I've observed you many times...because...I like Shirou-kun too." His voice faded away to a melancholic silence.

"Segawa-kun..." Kamui frowned. He had no idea how to respond to such a confession. The events of the Promised Day had taken all his attention and he had never paused to think about his own heart. At least he never thought he needed to, ever since Kotori's death. He was not remotely interested in any of the girls at school and the idea of being attracted to a member of his own sex never crossed his mind. But the thought of Subaru gave rise to a warm, almost pained, feeling in his heart. He looked sadly at Keiichi.

Keiichi understood and quickly smiled, saying, "I'm so sorry to have caused you so much trouble with my confession. I must seem abnormal to you."

"No, you don't," Kamui interrupted. "But I'll be very happy to continue having you as a friend."

"Really?"

"Yes," Kamui affirmed sincerely.

Keiichi beamed. Even though he was disappointed that his confession had been graciously rejected, he was glad that Kamui had not seen it necessary to avoid him. He took Kamui's hands and held onto them in a brotherly fashion, and said, "Thank you. I hope that you will find the happiness you deserve."

Kamui nodded in gratitude. Keiichi released Kamui's hands and smiled wistfully as he watched the boy walk away and disappear into the distance.

*

"You might end up hurting Kamui beyond recovery," Kakyou warned.

"He won't die so easily. The 'Kamui' has always been meant to be alone," Fuuma replied.

"But will the other one co-operate?"

Fuuma gently brushed his fingers along the dreamgazer's soft pale hair and said, "It doesn't matter. Only his presence is important."

Kakyou took a step back.

Fuuma observed the dreamgazer's dark expression with amusement. "You are unhappy," he commented. Kakyou remained silent.

The Dark Kamui continued, "If it is your wish, I can modify my plans."

Kakyou shook his head. "The Future cannot be changed. Any resistance would be futile. But, please promise me you won't harm him."

Fuuma knew whom Kakyou was referring to. His smile was warm and tender as he turned and left the dreamgazer's room.

Kakyou sighed and sat down on his bed. When he had chosen to wake up and serve Fuuma directly, he had told himself to stop caring about humanity once and for all. However, Subaru's presence had changed all that. He found himself torn between his duty as a Dragon of Earth and the memory of his Special Person.

"Will you ever forgive me, Hokuto?" he whispered to the empty room.


	9. Tsuriai 8

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Tsuriai**

**(Part 8)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

* * *

The computer continued to churn out calculations on probable targets while Arashi pored over the information. It was tiring work, but one that had to be done. There was no guarantee that the Dragons of Earth would work according to the computer's predictions, but without the aid of Hinoto's visions, it was the next best thing that the Seals had. Moreover, Hinoto's dreams had proven to be wildly inaccurate recently, perhaps due to the influence of the dreamgazer from the Dragons of Earth.

The door to the control room opened.

"Ne-chan, how is it?" Sorata enquired.

Arashi frowned. She said, "Not much help, I'm afraid. The remaining Kekkais are still too sparsely located for us to monitor effectively. I feel as if the other side is laughing at our helplessness."

Sorata sighed, "I know what you mean. And now with Subaru-san gone... But thank Buddha for small mercies. At least Kamui seems to have recovered some of his spirits. But if something were to happen to Subaru-san, I don't know whether he could still take it so well."

"But at least Aoki-san is staying with us," Arashi said.

"True. I'm glad that he managed to send his family safely away from Tokyo. It would have been difficult for him to concentrate on the battles ahead when he had to worry constantly if his family might be hit by the next earthquake."

Arashi nodded. Then she noticed a strange look in Sorata's eyes and she asked, "Is there something on your mind?"

Sorata told her, "Yes, something has been bothering me. I can't help but wonder what led Yuzuriha-chan to be at Tokyo Dome? She was certainly not there for that pop concert or she would have informed us way ahead. And she didn't call to tell us that she would be home late. Which meant that she must have been sent there rather urgently."

"Perhaps she had followed her friend, the Dragon of Earth named Shiyu Kusanagi?"

"No, it can't be. I've read her diary and there's nothing to suggest that she had even suspected him of being one of the Seven Angels."

"What do you think then?" Arashi asked.

"You want to know what I think? This whole business with Yuzuriha-chan smells suspiciously like what had happened to Subaru-san at Rainbow Bridge. I don't think Subaru-san was there by accident either. Something or someone had led him there and my instincts tell me it's neither the Sakurazukamori nor any of the Seven Angels."

The shrine maiden was shocked. If what Sorata said was true, then they were all under threat from a mysterious enemy, a third party whom they had no idea of.

She asked again, "What's their motive?"

"I don't know, but they're certainly trying to take us out one by one."

Sorata's expression was serious and it frightened Arashi. His face broke into a silly grin as he asked, "Is Ne-chan worried? Don't be afraid because I, Arisugawa Sorata of Mount Kouya, have vowed to protect thee."

For a moment, Arashi did not know how to reply. Her panic grew as she felt her cheeks growing warm, a sign that she was probably blushing, and the mischievous twinkle she thought she spotted in Sorata's eyes did not help matters. She forced herself to put up a show of anger to match her reddening face, and was about to stomp out of the room when Sorata suddenly caught hold of her hand.

"Do you still find me so unlovable? Or are you simply unwilling to listen to your heart...Ne-chan?" he asked. There was an unmistakable pleading note in his voice.

"I..." she paused, unable to find the right words to say.

Just as quickly he released her hand and said, "I'm sorry to have come on so strongly. It's just that, the Promised Day will be here soon and in all likelihood, I might even die before then. I don't want to end up regretting my chances like Subaru-san and Yuzuriha-chan did."

The shrine maiden gazed seriously at him with a storm of emotions swirling in her dark eyes. Her lips quivered as if there were words she wanted to say but could not.

All of a sudden, Sorata slapped the flat of his palm against his forehead and exclaimed, "Baka! I'm so sorry, Ne-chan."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." She forced herself to be as calm as possible.

"No, I am too selfish. If I'm going to die for you, perhaps it is better that you should never have liked me.

"Oh dear, I almost forgot that it's my turn to make dinner tonight. See you later and please forget that I said anything." With that, Sorata quickly rushed out of the room.

Arashi did not move until his back had disappeared from view.

_...are you simply unwilling to listen to your heart..._

"But what good will it bring?" she whispered and then returned to her work.

*

Kamui stood by the window and listened to the birds chirping merrily as they flitted around the nearest tree. He wished that he could be as free as they were, unburdened by an unwanted destiny.

Sometimes, he wondered if his late mother could have better prepared him for what lay ahead. He realised that his childhood had been spent shuttling from one place to another, as if his mother was running away from something or somebody. There was never any sense of constancy. He barely had a chance to stay long enough at any school to make new friends before he was transferred out again. The only place he could remotely call a home was the time he spent in Tokyo six years ago, as neighbour to Fuuma and Kotori. And the only reason he ever befriended the Monou siblings was because their mother, Saya, was his mother's best friend from high school. Now that he had time to think about it, he wondered if all of this would have happened if his mother and Aunt Saya had not known each other. Would the Dark Kamui still have possessed Fuuma? Would Kotori have died? There were no easy answers.

His mind was just as uneasy. He had been having strange dreams recently. Nightmares about Fuuma killing Subaru, or Subaru killing himself, and it disturbed him deeply. Keiichi was right. He liked Subaru a lot. No, he loved Subaru. No matter how sad and hopeless Kamui's destiny might be, he felt peaceful in the Sumeragi's presence. He longed to hear Subaru's soothingly gentle voice, to feel the reassuring touch of Subaru's hand on his cheeks. He wished he could leave the mansion at that very moment to look for Subaru.

But he knew he was being closely watched. He had to bide his time. Subaru was still alive; that was the least he could feel. He had forced himself to break out of his depression such that Karen and the other Seals had gradually worried less about him. Tomorrow, he would start attending classes. Then he would have his chance.

*

Sorata and Arashi looked at each other awkwardly. During such times, Arashi was thankful that she had kept her tresses long enough to hide the emotions on her face. Sorata, on the other hand, had a stupid grin that Arashi was sorely tempted to slap off his face.

The monk fidgeted uneasily and remarked, "What is taking Kamui so long?"

It was at this moment that he caught sight of Kamui's classmate, Keiichi, walking down the corridor.

"Segawa-kun!" he called out, "Have you seen Kamui?"

Keiichi looked surprised. "Shirou-kun said that he was not feeling too well during the third period and left classes early."

"What?" Sorata was about to exclaim but he quickly controlled his outburst when he noticed that Keiichi was looking very worried.

"Is something wrong?" Keiichi asked.

"Oh, no, not really," the monk replied, "Kamui is probably sleeping at home and forgot to contact us. It's all right. We're going back now."

"May I come along?" Keiichi requested, "I'd like to see how Shirou-kun is doing."

Arashi interjected, "I don't think that's wise. Kamui needs a lot of rest. Best not to disturb him unnecessarily."

"You're right," Keiichi was disappointed. But he added, "Please let him know that I send my regards."

"We shall. Thanks," Sorata said and quickly left with Arashi.

Once they were out of Keiichi's earshot, Sorata said, "Kamui must have gone to look for Subaru-san. We should have seen this coming."

"He's alone," Arashi pointed out.

"That is why I'm worried, and that is also why we must find him quickly."

*

From the rooftop of one of Tokyo's few remaining skyscrapers, Kamui spread out his senses and tried to locate Subaru's signature, no matter how faint it might be. The exertion was taking a mental toll on him but he refused to give up. After a period of fruitless searching, he took a quick rest, and then continued his way to another part of Tokyo to renew his attempt.

Finally, near the towering offices of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, he found him. Kamui leapt to the ground and landed a few feet away from Subaru. In his excitement, he forgot that his body had not yet fully recovered and almost lost his balance while landing. Fortunately, Subaru caught hold of him in time.

"What are you doing here?" Subaru asked. His expression was of one who was unpleasantly surprised.

Kamui blushed and quickly regained his footing. "I...I had to find you," he stammered.

Subaru frowned, "This is a dangerous place. You should not be here. Please go."

"No! I refuse to leave without you."

The Sumeragi sighed, "Kamui, please try to understand. I am no longer a Seal. I can't protect you anymore. I can't even protect myself..."

"You're wrong. You're important to us. We can help you."

Someone was laughing. "No you can't, Kamui, because this is his wish."

Kamui knitted his brows at the sight of the unwelcomed newcomer walking towards him. The leader of the Dragons of Earth, however, smiled warmly at his twin-star.

"Not in a friendly mood today, are we?" Fuuma chuckled. "You did recover fast since our last meeting."

Kamui scowled but did not reply. However, he quickly shifted his position to stand protectively in front of Subaru and against his nemesis. He was not about to allow Fuuma to hurt Subaru once again.

"Do you think you can stop me?" Fuuma threatened lightly.

"I'm sick of your games, Fuuma."

Fuuma shook his head in mock anger, "How many times must I remind you that I am _Kamui_, just like you?"

"I don't care if you're Fuuma or _Kamui_. I won't let you hurt my friends any more," Kamui vowed. At that very instant, he felt a pulsating warmth growing steadily in his heart. Instinctively, he held out his palms and sensed a new power gathering about him. At first, it was only a small spark concentrated between his palms. Then it grew in size, and very soon it enveloped the entire area in a soft glow. Kamui looked up in wonder as the streets turned deathly silent. He had finally created a kekkai, and it was in the shape of Subaru's five-pointed star.

For a brief moment, Kamui felt absolutely elated, but turned anxious when he saw the sadness reflected in Subaru's face as the latter observed the power that Kamui had created.

Thoroughly amused, Fuuma said, "I see you have finally found your kekkai. I, too, have a new power."

"What do you mean?" Kamui asked.

"I have a new Dragon of Earth," Fuuma grinned sinisterly.

"I'm not playing your games," Kamui said. However, there was a light tap on his shoulder and he turned around. Subaru gently caressed Kamui on the cheek, a feathery touch that sent Kamui's senses tingling in confused emotions. But Subaru seemed unaware of his effect on the boy as he removed his hand and walked past Kamui to stand beside Fuuma.

Kamui could not understand what was going on. "Subaru..." he whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Kamui, but he is right," Subaru said, referring to Fuuma. "I've decided to join the Dragons of Earth in order to fulfil my wish. I hope you will understand."

"No..." Kamui muttered weakly as tears began to trickle down his cheeks. He could almost feel his heart breaking inside.

*

"A kekkai?" Sorata was surprised. He scanned his senses and then pointed, "From that direction!"

"It feels like Subaru-san's but it's not," Arashi noted.

"Let's go! There's no time to waste!"

*

He could feel his kekkai quivering slightly but he forced himself to concentrate hard. He remembered Saiki's words.

_...you create a kekkai to protect the ones you love..._

He loved Subaru and he wanted to protect him, even if the Sumeragi had betrayed him by joining the Dragons of Earth. But words failed him and all he could do was to gaze tearfully at Subaru while his weak body knelt helplessly on the ground.

Fuuma began to approach the boy when Subaru held him back.

"No," the Sumeragi said, "You asked me to wait here, and now I know why, because you expected him to turn up. You have already hurt him enough. Please, no more, at least for today."

Fuuma raised a hand and was about to lovingly stroke Subaru's face when the latter flinched at the touch and stepped back immediately. However, Fuuma merely shrugged and replied, "As you wish. But tell him to remove his kekkai. The silence gets on my nerves at times." His smile was whimsical, almost unconcerned.

Subaru nodded and knelt down beside Kamui. He held the boy's slim shoulders lightly and said, "I'm sorry to have caused you so much pain. But each of us have to find our own way to fulfil our wish, and with that, our happiness. Unfortunately, not everyone can share the same path towards that happiness. I need to find out the truth about Seishirou-san's words. Please understand."

Kamui clenched tightly at Subaru's sleeves and then he nodded wordlessly. His tears were almost choking him but he knew he could not hold back the Sumeragi once the latter's mind was set. With much effort, he managed to stand up with Subaru's help. Then raising his palm again, he allowed his kekkai to shrink and disappear. The streets roared back to life.

By the time Sorata and Arashi found Kamui standing alone in stoned silence, Fuuma and Subaru had already left.

*

"The emotional wounding of his heart hurts him more than any of the physical injuries inflicted by you," Kakyou told his _Kamui_.

Fuuma replied, "As I've already told you before, the 'Kamui' was always meant to be alone. For whoever possesses the heart of 'Kamui' also possesses the power of 'Kamui'."

"And now Kamui can never fight you because you have control over the one who owns his heart."

"His heart makes him weak," Fuuma commented.

"But without his heart, he would not be the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven," Kakyou replied.


	10. Tsuriai 9

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Tsuriai**

**(Part 9)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

* * *

With tender care, Kakyou laid the bouquet of white chrysanthemums on the ground before the huge tree. Pale pink petals of Sakura floated to the earth and some of them fell onto the flowers, providing a pretty contrast of colours. He noted that there was already a bouquet of sunflowers offered a few feet away.

"Did _Kamui_ send you here?" Subaru's voice asked.

Kakyou stood up and turned around to face the Sumeragi. He shook his head slightly. "No, I am here to see an old friend."

"One of the Sakurazukamori's victims?"

"In a way, yes."

Subaru walked away to lean against a nearby tree. Not the Sakura Tree, for he was still cautious about approaching that Tree too closely. He was not interested in conversing with the dreamgazer of the Dragons of Earth. In fact, he wished to be alone and hoped that the dreamgazer would leave soon.

However, Kakyou pretended not to notice that his presence was unwelcomed and said, "I have wanted to visit her for a very long time, but I was unfortunately...incapacitated until now. I came to ask for her forgiveness."

"If there's anything left of the Sakura's victim to forgive you," Subaru chuckled cynically.

The dreamgazer's eyes became more melancholic than usual though, and he told Subaru, "Your sister would weep to hear you like this."

Subaru instant shot up and snapped back, "What could you possibly know about my sister?" His eye shimmered with emotions of regret and guilt as he whispered, "Neesan..."

Kakyou remained composed. "She used to visit me in my dreams for a brief period before her death. She was the only light in my life, though I don't think she ever knew it nor reciprocated my feelings."

"Then those flowers..."

"...are for her. Yes," Kakyou replied. He gazed at the chrysanthemums and gave a wistful sigh. "You weren't the only person who suffered by her death. I slept on for nine years, refusing to die, because I wanted her death to be avenged. I couldn't fight the Sakurazukamori any other way, so I used you. I knew about Hokuto's final spell. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise. Seishirou-san...chose to activate it."

"But Hokuto wanted so much for both of you, or at least you, to be happy. If I had revealed the spell to you, you might have tried to avoid him and the events at Rainbow Bridge would not have happened. I'm very sorry."

Subaru waved aside his apologies and said, "But would we have been happy? It would have just prolonged the agony. If we didn't face each other at Rainbow Bridge, we would have been forced to face each other on the Promised Day. And then what?"

Now, Kakyou was curious. He said, "If you understood all of that, then why did you hurt the only person who cares about you?"

"I need to find out the truth about Seishirou's final words. I couldn't realise my wish to be killed by him, so this is the only thing left for me. The _Kamui_ of the Dragons of Earth promised to help me."

"Is that wish so important that you have to hurt the other 'Kamui'?"

"Kamui will survive. The other Seals will help him," Subaru explained. Yet his voice quivered slightly, as if unsure of himself.

Kakyou sighed again. "You must have noticed Kamui's eyes as he silently stood there watching you betray him.

_The same look I probably had when Seishirou-san betrayed me..._

Subaru clenched his fists tightly to force the unpleasant thought aside and then he looked away.

Kakyou walked over to stand beside the Sumeragi and said, "The Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven derives his greatest strength from his heart. He will fight fiercely to protect the very ones he loves and cares about. That strength is also his very weakness. If his heart dies or if it is sealed away, Kamui will no longer be able to fight and the Dragons of Heaven will lose. And his heart is dying because he has given it to you. The _Kamui_ of the Dragons of Earth understood this and so he used you."

"That is not true. Kamui..."

"Do you dare say that you've never noticed Kamui's special feelings for you? Or have you been so blinded by your obsession with the Sakurazukamori?"

Subaru dropped his gaze to the ground, but Kakyou was not finished yet. "No matter how unwelcomed Kamui's attentions may be, you cannot push him away with bitter words unless you do intend to kill him."

Subaru looked at the dreamgazer. "Why are you telling me this?"

Kakyou lifted his hand to almost touch Subaru's face. "Every time I see you, I see Hokuto's face looking back at me sadly. I decided to wake up because I thought I could forget her wish, but now I realised I cannot betray her a second time. She wanted you to be happy."

"And I shall be happy once I realise my last wish. That was what Neesan always told me."

"But at what cost to your own soul? You are no longer the gentle 'otouto' she was so proud of telling me. This is not the 'you' she wanted," Kakyou said. He grabbed hold of Subaru's hand. Before the onmyouji could struggle free, he had already been caught inside Kakyou's dreamscape, and saw Kamui. Subaru winced as he felt his heart ached at the sight of Kamui's present state.

Kakyou said firmly, "You can do something to help him. Or you can let the real 'Subaru' die forever. This is the only thing I can do for Hokuto now. The rest is up to you."

*

Her heels wobbled unsteadily on the uneven ground. Karen momentarily chided herself for not changing into a more comfortable pair of footwear, but then she had not really expected to trudge through grass when she discovered that Kamui was not in his room. However, now that she thought about it, there was nowhere else he would be.

Her destination soon came into view, and with it, the heartbreaking sight of Kamui sitting on the ground, leaning against Kotori's tree for support. His eyes, though dry, were bloodshot, a strong indication that he must have been crying earlier. The colourless stains on his cheeks lent support to it. He stared blankly at a little bird perched on his shoulder.

The bird took off the moment it saw Karen approaching. Kamui registered her presence with a cold gaze on his gaunt face and then he looked away.

"I want to be alone," he said.

Karen pretended not to hear the remark and said, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened the other day?"

"There's nothing to say. Nothing happened. I've already told you that I created the kekkai."

"But why?"

"Weren't you the one who told me that it was something that you just know how to do? I felt like it and I created it. It should be wonderful news to everyone that I finally managed to create my own kekkai."

Kamui was being intentionally difficult in order to hide something and Karen wanted to find out what. She had hesitated bringing the issue up immediately after they had found Kamui because she wanted to protect Kamui's heart for as long as possible. But if he really did raise that kekkai, perhaps it was already a moot point. She took a deep breath and said, "You saw Sumeragi-san that day, didn't you?"

The boy did not reply, but the shimmering of fresh tears in his eyes told her everything.

She continued, "There is nothing wrong about having seen him. But why did you try to hide it from us?"

"I'm not hiding it. It was nothing important." He was lying and she knew it. She saw her worst fears confirmed when Kamui grabbed his chest as if in pain.

She knelt down beside the boy and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. She wanted to hold him in her arms, to give him a motherly hug, but she was afraid that such a rash move might just tip him over the edge in his currently unstable emotional state.

Luckily the boy did not flinch aside. Instead he sat up with renewed control over his tears and asked her, "When this is all over and assuming we survived, what will you be doing?"

She was surprised by the seemingly unrelated question. However, she had to admit that it was a valid one. She had never really thought about her future, at least the one after the Promised Day, because it seemed so far away and the present so uncertain. After a moment's hesitation, she replied, "I'll probably return to my old life and continue on as a Soapland Girl, or finally give everything up and join a convent." She giggled at the thought of seeing herself in a nun's outfit for real.

Kamui, however, did not join in her amusement. He asked again, "What about the others?"

"Well, Aoki-san has his family and his editor job. Arashi and Sorata will probably return to Ise and Mount Kouya respectively until they decide to get married, if ever. And Sumeragi-san..." She paused, a little cautious, but noticing the serious look on Kamui's eyes, continued, "He should be carrying on his duties as the 13th Head of the Sumeragi Clan."

"I see," Kamui said. He twirled his fingers about a blade of grass and then broke it with a sharp tug. The action seemed to echo some doubts simmering in his own mind. Karen remained silent, waiting for him to speak.

After repeating the same action for almost a minute, Kamui finally spoke, "And what about me?"

Karen smiled, "I guess Imonoyama-san will arrange for you to continue your education here, including all the classes you've managed to miss so far."

"I don't mean that," Kamui said. Plucking another fresh blade of grass, he continued, "Ever since I came back to Tokyo, everyone has been telling me how important I am to the destiny of the world. That I was born for the Earth, for the Promised Day. But once that is all over, what becomes of me?" He took a deep breath and then continued, "I don't have a family to return to, my best friends are dead or gone. Even if Fuuma does come back, I don't think I can face him without remembering all the tragedies that my very existence as the 'Kamui' has brought to my family and his. I am the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven now. But who am I after the Promised Day? Will I become nothing more than a tool, to be discarded after the battle is over?"

His body began to tremble and he rammed his fist hard against the ground. Karen quickly grabbed hold of his shoulders and said, "You are Shirou Kamui, an ordinary fifteen-year-old boy currently undergoing an extraordinary experience. You must remember that you have many friends here who will never forget you, including that cheerful classmate of yours. What was his name? Segawa, I think?" She pinched his cheek lightly, trying to solicit a smile from his dour face.

But Kamui was not satisfied with the answer. He pushed her hands away and leaned back against the tree. Half-closing his eyes, he said, "Why won't Fuuma just kill me once and for all?"

"Kamui! Don't say such things."

"I'm so tired. I don't think I can fight anymore, not with Subaru..." He fell silent, unwilling to continue.

"What happened to Sumeragi-san?"

Kamui laughed bitterly. "What do you suppose happened?"

"Kamui..."

"Please, leave me alone. I just want to be with Kotori for a moment longer. Don't worry. I'll be back at the mansion in time for dinner."

Karen wanted to protest but Kamui raised his hand to indicate that their conversation was over. Knowing that further words would be in vain, Karen stood up and left.

Kamui watched her go and waited until he could no longer sense her aura nearby. Then he said, "Did he send you here to kill me?"

From the shadows of a large tree, a solitary figure in a pale-grey coat stepped forward into the light. His mismatched eyes of milky-white and dull-green looked on sadly as he spoke, "I came of my own volition. I'm sorry, Kamui. I didn't realise that I've hurt you so much."

"'...each of us have to find our own way to fulfil our wish, and with that, our happiness...not everyone can share the same path towards that happiness...'" Kamui paraphrased Subaru. "You told me that, remember?"

Despite his words, there was no bitterness in Kamui's voice. There was only a look of sorrowful disappointment in the brilliant violet eyes, and it cut deeply into the Sumeragi's heart.

Kamui stood up and continued, "I didn't tell them anything about you and the Dragons of Earth. But I won't let you harm any of them either. It's the least I can do as their 'Kamui'."

_...their 'Kamui'..._

The words implied a sharp divide between the Sumeragi and the Seals. He was no longer one of them, but of the enemy's. Even more so, they represented the isolation in Kamui's heart. Subaru had overheard the earlier conversation between Karen and Kamui, and he could understand the boy's pain, because he, too, was brought up to be a special child, the 13th Head of the Sumeragi Clan. And for that purpose, he had to give up his own ambition to be an animal caretaker. It was as if he had no other existence apart from that of being the chosen successor to an ancient and illustrious Clan. But at least he had his sister, and even after she died, he had his grandmother and the Clan. Except that he had chosen to isolate himself from them. Kamui was given no such choice. It had been forced upon him by Fate.

Presently, he began to see Kamui in a new light and understood why he had felt a special bond to this child, on whose shoulders rested the fate of the civilised world. Kamui was him, or rather a reflection of him. Both of them underwent a similar tragedy of seeing a person they loved killed by another person they loved. Yet Kamui was different from him. Instead of insulating himself from the world, Kamui had continued to care for others. Subaru had to admit that Kamui was stronger than him in this regard, and, in a way, he respected Kamui for it. However, Kamui was still very young, and there was only so much torment that his young mind could take.

Kamui walked past Subaru. He could not remain in the Sumeragi's presence for too long without feeling his control slipping. Nevertheless, Subaru was not about to let him leave so soon as he caught hold of Kamui's arm. Kamui struggled briefly but Subaru's grasp was firm.

"Please...Subaru," he pleaded in a choked voice, unable to control the tears that had threatened to spill ever since he sensed Subaru's presence in the vicinity. The pain in his heart intensified as if a vice-like grip tightened about it. Soon his strength would give way but he refused to allow Subaru to see him fall.

"Kamui, hear me out please," Subaru begged. Kamui stopped his struggle instantly, but it was more due to his lack of strength than for any concession to Subaru's request. Subaru continued, "I know I've hurt you deeply and I'm very sorry for that. You saved my life to give me another chance and I never expressed my gratitude.

"The other _Kamui_ promised to fulfil my wish. That is the only reason I agreed to join the Angels. But if the Seals were to win on the Promised Day, then my wish is no longer attainable. I promise you that I shall never allow the other _Kamui_ to hurt you. No matter what the outcome of that battle, if you're willing, the doors to my Clan shall always be open to you. I want to give the other 'Subaru' that you've met a chance."

It was as close to accepting Kamui's love as he could make without having to face his own feelings. But Kamui continued to watch him with those infinitely disappointed eyes.

"You heard my conversation with Karen, didn't you," Kamui said. Subaru nodded. Suddenly, Subaru sensed a sharp jolt of pain on the palm that was holding onto Kamui's arm. Instinctively, he removed his hand.

Kamui retracted his power and said firmly, "You may have allowed your life to be manipulated by the Sakurazukamori. But I am not your toy and I certainly don't need your sympathies."

He stepped away from the Sumeragi, fully intending to run back to the mansion. But the physical exertion coupled with the growing emotional stress of the encounter took its toll on his frail body. The pain grew too much to bear and he finally collapsed onto the ground with a helpless groan.

"Kamui!" Subaru panicked as he ran to the boy. He hugged the boy tightly. "I'm sorry...Kamui...I'm sorry..."

*

The doorbell was ringing frantically. "Coming! Coming!" Sorata yelled in exasperation and wondered briefly if Kamui was trying to drive everyone else crazy with the bell. He opened the door and nearly had a shock when Subaru rushed in, bearing the semi-conscious Kamui in his arms.

The monk instantly ushered Subaru upstairs as Arashi dialled for the doctor.

Minutes later, the doctor came out from Kamui's room with the same advice – plenty of rest and no more upsetting the patient.

When the doctor had finally left, Subaru tried to enter the room but was stopped at the door by Karen. She told him, "I don't know what happened between you and Kamui, but it has distressed him greatly. Unless you intend to kill him, I would advice that you leave now."

Subaru hesitated. His immediate inclination was to ignore Karen and rush into Kamui's room, and ask for forgiveness. But his more rational self told him that Karen was right. Kamui was in no condition to see him at this moment. He bowed wordlessly and took his leave.

As they heard the main door close, Sorata asked, "Are you sure we should let him go like that? There are still questions to be answered."

Karen replied, "Kamui suffered in silence to protect him. For the moment, I'll go along with Kamui's wishes."

*

Kakyou wept. "I'm sorry, Hokuto. I tried, but Fate refused to be changed."

The Dark Kamui materialised beside the dreamgazer and encircled his strong hand about the latter's delicate neck. "You should know better than to attempt something like that," Fuuma warned. "But thanks to you, the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven is now in no condition to stop me at all."

Kakyou refused to blink at those words. He said, "Why don't you kill me now? With the Sumeragi by your side, the balance still has to be maintained." It was true. Technically, the Angels now had the advantage in numbers. But matters were not so simple, and Kakyou knew that Fuuma was aware of it too.

Fuuma released the dreamgazer and said, "Do not concern yourself with such petty matters. Just continue to weave your dreams for me. There is still one more target to go before we destroy Tokyo Tower."

"As you wish," Kakyou purred in mock humility.


	11. Tsuriai 10

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Tsuriai**

**(Part 10)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

* * *

With an easy grace, Yuuto brought the delicate china cup to his lips and, closing his eyes as if in meditation, he experienced, rather than merely tasted, the tea. It was of excellent quality. He reminded himself to compliment Kanoe on her selection.

The woman was still asleep under the gauzy canopy of her large bed, the silk covers thrown sensually over the curves of her naked body. However, her sleep was far from peaceful, judging from the way her sharp facial features contorted and frowned. Moments later, she gave a soft moan and woke up.

"Trying to enter your sister's dream again?" the water-master smiled. "I see that you have failed once more."

"It is strange. She has never been able to block me from her dreams before. But recently..." She paused and sat up, wiping the beads of sweat from her brows.

"Why don't you try to seek help from Kuzuki-san?" Yuuto suggested.

"No. The dreamgazer is close to _Kamui_. That person gives me the creeps. Don't you feel it too?" she replied, referring to Fuuma.

"You summoned him."

"I want to save my sister."

"I wonder if you'll succeed," he remarked softly, but his voice had a nonchalant air about it, and he took another sip of the tea. "By the way, this is good stuff. Would you like to try some?"

Kanoe declined. Allowing the silk sheets to slip off her body, she quickly got out of bed and walked over to her wardrobe to hunt for suitable attire. Yuuto observed her with an appreciative smile but said nothing.

As Kanoe pulled out a dress, she asked him, "I noticed that you've been acting rather cold towards Satsuki-chan lately. Did something happen?"

Yuuto maintained his smiling face and paraphrased Kanoe, "She's giving me the creeps. Don't you feel it too?"

"Are you still sore that she tried to attack you? You deserved it for flirting with the enemy."

"No, not that," Yuuto replied, "I'm just not so sure if she's human anymore."

"Be careful of what you're saying. Beast might overhear us."

But Yuuto appeared unperturbed. He said, "To her, that's probably a compliment. Beast can always hear us. But if Satsuki-chan wants to kill me, who am I to resist dying in the arms of a pretty lady? Though I wish I could see 'her' for one last time before I die."

"Are you referring to the Dragon of Heaven?" Kanoe asked, picking up the slight change in nuance in his words.

He smiled mischievously.

She stood before him and traced her fingers sensually against his chin. "You're very greedy. Satsuki-chan won't be too happy."

"As long as she has Beast, she'll be happy," Yuuto pointed out. He took hold of Kanoe's hand and brought her fingers to his lips, kissing them. Then he said, "Such delicate fingers. I wonder about the sort of secretarial work you provide for the governor."

Kanoe purred, "Wouldn't you love to find out?"

Yuuto chuckled as he released her hand. "Perhaps another day. For the time being, I'll just be enjoying my tea."

*

Satsuki saw the entire exchange between Yuuto and Kanoe through hidden cameras connected to Beast. For some reason that she failed to fathom, she felt an uncomfortable anger seeing the two that close together and wanted very much to hit out at someone or something. It was at this moment that the doors to Beast's chambers opened and Nataku walked in.

The blank, almost child-like innocence of the bioroid's expression only served to irritate her further, and this disturbed her. Irritation was a sign of human emotion and thus, human weakness. She aimed to be as perfect as the machines that loved her. She would not allow herself to be weak. Trying to contain the edge in her voice, she asked coldly, "What do you want?"

Nataku replied, "_Kamui_ wants to know when Beast will be ready."

Satsuki said, "The critical maintenance and upgrades, plus testing, will take me another three days. After that, Beast shall be at his disposal."

"Thank you."

The bioroid left just as unceremoniously as it entered, but Satsuki felt much better now. She enjoyed working for _Kamui_. He was the only human who was capable of communicating at her level. Their relationship was uncomplicated. He wanted the Kekkais around Tokyo destroyed and she was only too happy to assist him. Humans were a generally miserable lot, unable to see beyond the myopic scope of their nose. They often made decisions based on whims rather than properly derived choices. No, humans did not deserve the Earth. With _Kamui's_ help, she would build her Utopia, and Beast would oversee every aspect of the New World.

*

The waters began to drain off the moment the mechanism was activated. Once the fountain was almost dry, there was a whirring noise as the bottom opened to reveal a secret stairway. Kamui walked down the steps, entering a cavernous chamber. At its centre housed the Shinken, which was held in place by a series of chains and magically sealed by a complicated system of wards supported by the overall design of Clamp Campus itself.

He listened to the sword. There was a soft, almost imperceptible hum, like singing. But it was a heartrending melancholic sound, as if the sword was mourning Kamui's fate.

Kamui sat down beside the sword and traced its delicate etchings with his eyes. He whispered gently, "Are you lonely?"

The hum seemed to grow louder as if the sword was replying to his question. Kamui closed his eyes for a brief moment, sensing its reply with his mind.

"I understand," Kamui said. He could hear it, this sword that was birthed by Tokiko, an aunt he never knew existed until days before her death. Yet, the sword was also a part of him, a part of the "Kamui" within him. He knew that, when the Final Battle came, he would not have to face it alone. The Shinken would be by his side.

Strangely, he had never thought about looking up the sword until now. Perhaps his self-imposed isolation after Subaru's betrayal had forced him to look at certain things in a different light. Such as his own fate. He had heard Hinoto and Kakyou repeated several times that the Future had already been determined, and yet, as "Kamui", he presumably had the power to choose that Future. Initially, he was confused, but as he spent more time analysing it, a new realisation dawned on him.

Perhaps he might not be able to change his own destiny, but he could choose how his own fate would determine the destiny of the Earth. The sword hummed excitedly as if confirming his thoughts. Now he knew why his mother had brought him up so alone, because he was meant to be alone, to have no ties on Earth worth regretting. In a way, he was glad that Subaru never found him "special". He would not wish to hurt the Sumeragi in any way when he had to make his final choice on the Promised Day.

He stood up and turned back to where he came from. He watched silently as the water level rose after the entrance had closed, and the fountain looked normal once again. There was something else that he needed to know and he went to look for Nokoru.

*

"What have I become?" Subaru whispered to the Sakura Tree in the faint hopes that his sister might answer him, but there was no reply. He laughed bitterly. Hokuto was dead and so was Seishirou. And all he had left was this Tree, a final gift from the late Sakurazukamori. The Tree that witnessed the fateful first meeting between the Sakurazukamori and the 13th Head of the Sumeragi Clan, and under this Tree the Bet was made. Finally, his sister died at the foot of this Tree so that her twin might be free of the Bet's curse. It was the source of all his pain. If his innocent self had not attempted to exorcise the Tree some seventeen years ago, he might not have met Seishirou and his sister might not have to die.

Would that have been a better option, he wondered? Try as he might to hate Seishirou, he could not do so. Though he wished that Hokuto were still alive, he never regretted meeting the Sakurazukamori. That one-year period of the Bet was some of the happiest times of his life. He felt special in Seishirou's presence as the older man guided him in his work and protected him during times of danger. Seishirou was always there for him when he felt troubled or unsure of his decisions. If only it had gone on forever. Was it his fault that Seishirou never felt anything "special" for him? Seishirou had told him that he had been born unable to empathise. But could someone actually exist without emotions?

Subaru wished that he could be as emotionless as the Sakurazukamori. For years since his sister's death he had trained himself to repress his emotions, to turn his heart cold to the sufferings about him. And he thought he had been successful. Until he met Kamui. To witness the boy undergo the horror of seeing his best friend kill the girl he loved in the most violent way possible was too much for even Subaru to ignore. Kamui's tragedy resonated in his soul and he felt compelled to help the boy. But even in this, he wondered if he had made the wrong choice. Their similar sufferings had brought them closer, and he gradually realised that Kamui also loved him. However, he could not reciprocate that love, and now he had hurt Kamui the same way that Seishirou had hurt him. He wished that he had never been born. If Hokuto was the Head of the Clan, perhaps she might have been able to handle everything that had happened in a better way.

His selfish wish had hurt Kamui, who had no part in that Bet. Even if Kamui was willing to forgive him, he could not forgive himself. But he could not forget his wish either. He had to know why Seishirou had chosen to die, and why it had to be by his hands.

He stepped closer towards the Tree, sensing its bloodthirsty howling clearly in the air. Restraining his natural aversion to the Tree, he quickened his pace until he was soon past the Tree's perimeter defences. He was relieved, but also disturbed, that the Tree had allowed him to pass through that easily. It meant that it had accepted him as its own. He was now surely the new Sakurazukamori.

He steeled his mind and touched the smooth bark, uncertain of what to expect. Carefully sifting past the disembodied souls of the Sakura's victims, he reached out for what he presumed to be the core of the Tree's own spirit. However, instead of encountering menace or evil, he felt only infinite sadness. Surprised, he probed further.

The Tree was dying and not just physically. In that one instant, Subaru changed his entire assumptions about the nature of the Sakura Tree. It was not an evil entity that demanded blood sacrifices. The Sakura represented nature's role in the spiritual balance of Japan. However, the corruption and decadence in the country's soul was destroying that balance and, with it, the Tree. It needed the blood of innocents to maintain its waning strength, and that was where the Sakurazukamori came in. While Seishirou had often killed adults as part of his assignments, it was the blood of children that sustained the Tree.

However, the Earth was dying. The Sakura could not hope to survive for long, unless the blood of a pure and powerful soul was offered to the Earth.

Subaru gasped when he realised to whom the Tree was referring. Instantly, he broke his contact with the Tree and collapsed onto the ground.

"There must be another way..." he muttered but he was not confident.

*

Yuuto relaxed into a comfortable sofa as he perused the stack of envelopes in his hands. He had decided to return straight home after a long tiring day at work, skipping his usual appointments with either Kanoe or Satsuki. The delicate female hand on one envelope caught his attention and he immediately opened it.

It was from his sister, Tomoe, and she was writing out of concern for his safety, especially after the recent spates of earthquakes. Yuuto chuckled wistfully. If only she knew how much her brother was involved in those disasters. While he might not be directly responsible, he was a Dragon of Earth, and it was only a matter of time before he, too, got around to destroying his first Kekkai.

Nevertheless, he missed his sister dearly. It had been several months since he last saw her during a short trip back to his hometown, several miles away from Tokyo. He loved his sister. While his attention for the female species was generally fickle, his affections for his sister never wavered. Perhaps this was the one reason that stopped him from being an active participant in the fight for the Promised Day. Tomoe would cry if she knew that her beloved brother was responsible for so many deaths. Yuuto hated to see his sister cry.

He reached for the phone. It was time to give her a surprise call.

*

A complicated diagram of esoteric patterns superimposed on the map of Tokyo appeared on the screen as Nokoru began his explanation. Kamui listened attentively.

"Tokyo Tower sits on the epicentre of the Kekkais around Tokyo. It is a powerful Kekkai by itself, and according to our calculations, is able to hold on even if all the other Kekkais should fall."

Kamui pondered briefly and then asked, "What is required to bring it down?"

Nokoru referred to his notes and replied, "A combined effort by all the lesser Angels might succeed, or more likely..."

"The power of 'Kamui' itself," the boy interrupted.

Nokoru nodded grimly.

"Thank you," Kamui said, "That is all I wanted to know."


	12. Tsuriai 11

A/N:

Thanks for reading this story. I hope to get at least a chapter cleaned up and posted a day.

* * *

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Tsuriai**

**(Part 11)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

* * *

Subaru hastily squeezed himself through the slightly parted doors, not waiting for them to slide open completely. He was about to call out the dreamgazer's name when he noticed another presence in the room, one that reeked of cloying menace, and froze in his steps.

"Rather impatient, aren't we?" Fuuma chuckled. His eyes shifted with intent, measuring the onmyouji, probing his mind.

Subaru stared at him in cold silence. Every fibre of his being was on the alert. Though they might both be on the same side now, Subaru knew very well that the Dark Kamui was still a dangerous man, and definitely not a person he should let his guard down. From the corner of his eye, he could see Kakyou standing at another end of the room. The dreamgazer was observing the two with a frown on his colourless face.

Fuuma smiled amusedly, "You know, your predecessor was a much friendlier person. I really missed him." He gave a wistful sigh.

Subaru sensed the hidden layers behind the words though he knew not their meanings. He ignored the Dark Kamui's most obvious jibe and reminded him, "You promised to help me."

"And I did. It was his wish that I help you become the next Sakurazukamori, and I see that you've already approached the Tree. You cannot fight your destiny. The Tree must have told you what it needed."

Subaru lowered his eyes sadly and nodded. However he said, "But I still do not understand what he meant...his last words..."

The Dark Kamui approached the Sumeragi and stood right in front of him. In a gentle voice, he told Subaru, "You wanted to be as strong as he was, and you have succeeded. You may be the Sakurazukamori but you do not have to kill for it. And as a Dragon of Earth, I do not ask anything of you except your loyalty when the time comes. You are free to do whatever pleases you until the Promised Day. You do not even have to protect me, unlike the other 'Kamui'. Isn't that enough?"

"But why do I still feel so trapped?" Subaru questioned. He could feel the moistness trickling from his eyes.

"You have to let go of the past completely in order to be free," Fuuma said and then he reached out to tenderly caress the Sumeragi's tear-streaked face. However, Subaru squirmed as if the touch was poisoned and instinctively pushed the hand aside. He quickly stepped away from Fuuma.

"Please...don't ever do that again," he warned.

Fuuma grinned, apparently unoffended and very much amused. He laughed softly, and said, "Well, I believe you wish to consult Kakyou about something, so I'll leave the two of you alone. However, the Future cannot be changed. Kakyou knows that better than anyone else." With that, he gave Kakyou a quick but intimidating glance, and left the room.

A good while had passed before Kakyou finally spoke, "He is right. We cannot change fate."

Subaru raised his head to look at the dreamgazer. "But I cannot let Kamui..." he stopped, unable to continue.

"This is Kamui's destiny since the very day he was conceived."

"Why?"

Kakyou chuckled bitterly. "Who knows why Fate plays such cruel games on us humans? Kamui is not the only one. All of the Seven Seals and the Seven Angels are cursed. As long as we fight, as long as we are unable to find a middle ground, we shall all die," he declared, and then his expression softened as he added, "Except, perhaps you."

The words caught Subaru's attention and he approached the dreamgazer curiously. "What do you mean?"

Kakyou sighed, "The Balance between the Dragons of Heaven and the Dragons of Earth has to be maintained always. Both Shiyu-san and the girl had to die together because the Balance demanded it. Just as there is a 'Kamui' on each side, every Dragon has a counterpart on the other side. You survived because you are now the Sakurazukamori as well.

"For the rest of us, there is only one destiny."

"Then the two 'Kamuis'..."

"As long as the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven refuses to kill his twin-star, the other 'Kamui' wins."

Subaru did not understand. "Then why the constant threat to kill Kamui?" he asked.

The dreamgazer chuckled sadly. "There are other ways to 'kill' Kamui than the physical. The death of the girl named Kotori was one. You are the other. It ensured that Kamui would not fight, so that the destiny of Kamui on the Promised Day will serve the purpose of the other 'Kamui'.

"But ultimately, both 'Kamuis' have to die because only the combined power in their blood can destroy the Kekkai at Tokyo Tower and trigger the great waves of earthquakes that shall tear the world apart as the Earth renews herself. I have seen their deaths in my dreams. There is no escape."

The Sumeragi's face turned pale.

*

"Are you sure this information is correct?" Sorata asked, seriously disturbed by the contents of the slip of paper in his hand.

Suoh nodded, "It is accurate. We did the trace as you requested and double-checked the numbers. Nekoi-san received a page from Princess Hinoto's sanctum just before the incident at Tokyo Dome. A call from the same source was also received at the mansion hours before the Rainbow Bridge affair, some time after you've left to see the Princess together with Kishuu-san. I assume that Sumeragi-san must have picked up that call."

Sorata frowned. Both Subaru and Yuzuriha had been contacted by someone from the sanctum, perhaps even the Princess herself. But why did the Princess not mention having spoken to Subaru during their last meeting? There was definitely something going on here and Sorata wanted to find out what it was. He turned to Suoh and said, "Thanks for the help. I'll need to consult Ne-chan's opinion on this, but please do not release the information to the others until I have finished my investigations."

"I understand," the secretary replied.

*

Arashi listened attentively as Sorata voiced his suspicions. After he had finished, there was a long pause as she tried to digest his words and reconcile it with the information gathered by Suoh.

At length, she looked up and spoke, "I've always suspected that the Princess had some other reasons for gathering the Seven Seals, but I refuse to believe that she is trying to destroy us."

"I pray that I'm mistaken too, but the coincidences cannot be casually ignored. It is strange that we should be at Yasukuni Shrine where nothing happened while Subaru-san was sent all alone to Rainbow Bridge."

"Perhaps she did not send him there? We could ask him."

"If we can find him," Sorata reminded her.

"So what are we going to do now?"

Sorata sighed, "You've known the Princess longer than any of us do. Is there someone else within her circle capable of doing such a thing?"

Arashi shook her head, "Now that Saiki is dead, there are only Souhi and Hien left, but they're both fiercely loyal to the Princess. I do not think that either of them would do anything without specific instructions from the Princess. That they would betray the Princess is even more improbable."

"So that still leaves the Princess as being the most suspicious," Sorata said.

"Shouldn't we discuss this with the others?" she suggested.

"No, I don't want to alarm them in case I'm wrong about this."

Arashi folded her arms thoughtfully and said, "I guess you're planning to visit the Princess today?"

"You've read my mind," Sorata grinned. "I always knew that we were connected to each other, like soulmates."

She glared at him. Sorata sighed, "Oh, all right, I'm sorry. Let's go early. Maybe we could get some ice cream on the way back. How about a date? I suddenly realised that I've never asked Ne-chan out on a proper date."

Arashi was not amused. She walked out of the room in stern silence as if it was beneath her dignity to offer any reply. However, once she was out of Sorata's sight, she allowed a shy smile to grace her lips.

*

Satsuki was in a happy mood. After months of intense planning, the wait was finally over. Her dream, her greatest wish, was about to be fulfilled. She was going to cleanse this world of from the stink of humanity.

She ran another check on Beast. Everything seemed in perfect order. All she needed now was the signal from _Kamui_.

*

Kamui descended the stairs to the pleasant aroma of freshly cooked food wafting from the dining room. He walked in and could see Karen buzzing hither and thither like a busy bee, setting up the table.

"Ah, Kamui, there you are. Lunch is ready," she smiled pleasantly. Kamui nodded in dour silence, as if challenging anyone to approach him. Karen ignored his moodiness and returned to her task.

"I'll get you an extra helping," she said. "You're a growing boy and need more nutrition. You are way too small for your age." As to be expected, he did not reply.

"That smells really good!" someone exclaimed just as Kamui was about to sit down. The boy looked up and was clearly surprised to see Seiichirou around. The older man chuckled lightly and explained, "Today's Sunday, remember?"

Kamui became even more sullen. He had forgotten. In fact, now that he had given up school altogether, he had completely lost track of the days. Every morning upon waking up, his only prayer was that the day would be the Promised Day so that he could finally fulfil the destiny he was born for. Nothing else was important anymore.

The two adults settled down to their meal and chatted merrily. Though they both wished that Kamui could lighten up a little, they were secretly glad that he was at least eating, and seemed to have gotten over the worst of Subaru's sudden departure. Karen, especially, was worried for the boy. She knew that he was feeling very lonely inside and so she tried her best to make life as normal as possible for him every day. She never mentioned about the Promised Day where possible, and forbade the others to discuss about it in front of Kamui. Any reference to Subaru was also taboo. Instead, she requested all the Seals to try their best to be cheerful in Kamui's presence, if only to help lighten the load of the seemingly impossible task of saving mankind that rested upon the boy's frail shoulders.

Kamui ate the food out of necessity, not even aware of its taste. However, he could not help but notice that Sorata and Arashi were missing from the table. A rare event considering Sorata's love for food, which easily eclipsed his alleged love for Arashi, at least in Kamui's opinion. He eyed their empty seats quizzically.

Karen, realising what Kamui was looking at, told him, "I think Arisugawa-kun has taken Arashi-san out on a date."

"Oh," Kamui replied, the relief showing clearly on his face.

"But I heard that they'll be visiting Princess Hinoto first," Seiichirou blurted. He was so focused on the delicious food prepared by Karen that he failed to notice the scowl on her face.

Almost instantly, Kamui's expression darkened considerably. Under the table, Karen gave the editor of Asuka magazine a good kick in the shin. Seiichirou looked up sheepishly from his food, suddenly realising that he had blurted something he should not have. Ever since the incident at Rainbow Bridge, Kamui had practically banned any communication with the dreaming Princess.

"Why?" Kamui demanded to know.

Karen shook her head. "They didn't mention anything at all. But you don't have to worry. I'm sure the two of them can take care of themselves."

Kamui forced himself to relax at those words. It was probably safer since they were in pairs, but the foreboding feeling that shadowed him during his last meeting with Hinoto refused to leave him alone. He played at eating, spooning some of the miso soup into his mouth, but soon gave up and prepared to leave the table.

"Where are you going?" Karen asked.

"I need to talk to Kotori-chan," he replied softly. Karen nodded in understanding. This daily ritual of visiting Kotori's grave was probably the only thing keeping Kamui sane. Karen was not about to deny him his last anchor in life, despite the fact that she would have preferred him to put his attention on new friends who did not remind him so much of his sad past and gloomy future.

She watched sadly as Kamui left the table. Beside her, Seiichirou noticed her expression and gently touched her hand in a platonic gesture of reassurance.

"Thanks, Aoki-san."

"You care about him very much."

"He's only a child, but he has already been forced to go through so much in life. You can read from his eyes that something is bothering him deeply, but he refuses to share his troubles with us because he wants to be strong, to be able to protect the ones he loves with his own hands."

Seiichirou sighed, "It's a huge burden for him, but I can understand his wish. I feel the same responsibility to my family too. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever survive this, and if not, what's going to happen to my family. Shimako-san told me not to worry about her and our daughter before they left, but I can't help myself."

Karen squeezed his hand gently. "Please stop entertaining such morbid thoughts."

"Kasumi-san, if anything should happen to me, will you please help Shimako-san? She tries to be strong but I know that she has been crying for me every night."

"I'll do what I can to help," Karen promised.

*

The little bird flitted over and perched excitedly onto Kamui's index finger, bringing a rare smile to his face. It chirped a happy tune, to indicate its gladness to see the boy once again. Kamui nodded appreciatively. Then its friends, too, flew over and settled themselves all over Kamui. Two on his shoulders, one on his nest of hair, and a couple of others circled about him as if looking for a place to rest their wings.

Kamui smiled sadly to his feathered friends. They were always there for him whenever he felt depressed. Talking to them made him feel like he was talking to Kotori again. Perhaps they were all manifestations of Kotori. After all, her name meant "Little Bird". Besides, they were always to be found about her tree.

He touched the familiar bark and spoke tenderly. There was a deep melancholy in his voice. "I've come to say goodbye to you, Kotori-chan. I woke up this morning with a strange feeling that today might just be the Promised Day. Everything will finally end after today.

"Perhaps my farewell is a little unnecessary. I hope we shall see each other on the other side again very soon. Maybe Fuuma might choose to join us, but I don't know. I don't understand him anymore. Please Kotori-chan, give me your blessings so that I may fulfil my promise to bring your brother back."

At that very moment, a gentle breeze blew and sent a shower of leaves to rain down from Kotori's tree and all over Kamui. The boy looked up with a smile and whispered, "Thank you."

His friends took flight just as he was about to leave. He waved gratefully to them, and headed towards the fountain, towards his Shinken.

He thought that perhaps he should inform Karen and Seiichirou about this. But then he changed his mind. This was his fight, his battle. He would prefer to handle everything alone. If he failed, then he would be the only one sacrificed. The battle would be over and one else would die unnecessarily. His death would be no great loss. He was alone in this world, anyway, and no one would mourn for him.

Already he could hear the Shinken's cries very clearly this far from its place of sealing. Yes, the day has finally arrived. Kamui stifled the tears in his eyes and the pain in his heart. After today, he would not have to worry about losing his Special Person. He only hoped that Subaru would be happy and safe in the New World that he was about to create.

*

The elevator door opened.

"Where's Hien and Souhi?" Sorata asked.

Arashi frowned. She found it strange that Hinoto's two companions were not there to meet them. Sensing a bad omen, the two Seals quickly ran towards Hinoto's room. Though the panels of sliding doors were closed, they could see dark stains dripping along the other side of white paper screens. Dark red as in the colour of blood.

The Kouyan monk threw the door opened and Arashi gasped. Souhi and Hien were lying dead at their feet, their heads severed from their body.

"What the..." but Sorata never got to complete his sentence when he heard Arashi screamed, "Princess!"

Turning his attention to the dais where Hinoto often presided during audience, he saw the Princess sitting motionlessly, but definitely alive. Standing beside her was a youth with short pale hair and a long cloth of ribbon thrown carelessly about his shoulders. Crimson stains soiled the ends of the white cloth.

"One of the Seven Angels!" Arashi exclaimed.

"Stay away from the Princess!" Sorata demanded, and backed up his order with a stream of lightning charges towards the bioroid.

Nataku calmly twirled his broadcloth into the shape of a pentagram, effectively dispersing the threat. Almost immediately, there was a swirl of powerful psychic energy twisting around the dais, and then Nataku and the Princess vanished.

"Where did they go?" Sorata asked. Before Arashi had a chance to reply, the entire building began to tremble.


	13. Tsuriai 12

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Tsuriai**

**(Part 12)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

* * *

"An earthquake!" Arashi cried out to Sorata, "We must leave this place quickly!"

Her sword shot out from her palm in an instant. She slashed it across the ceiling above her and jumped aside. A huge chunk of masonry broke and fell to the ground, leaving a hole that led to an upper floor.

"Now!"

Sorata understood, and the two Seals leapt up the hole to escape from being buried below ground. The tremor was becoming more violent with each passing moment. Deep cracks twisted across the walls like ugly gashes. Arashi repeated her moves a few times until they finally reached ground level. There was a lot of panicked screaming as people and officials working at the Diet Building rushed to seek safety.

But just as the two Seals reached the exit, they saw a twisting mass of cables dance briefly in the air before collapsing on the ground.

"Satsuki! She never learns," Sorata remarked. He raised his palm and was about to raise his kekkai when Arashi held him back.

"Stop. See that?" she pointed towards a distant direction. A clear path of destruction had formed along the streets, and the earthquake was gradually moving away from them and towards the direction of Tokyo Tower.

*

Karen almost dropped her cup of tea the moment the news came on the television.

Across the room, Seiichirou was frowning. He spoke, "Earthquake at the Diet Building."

Karen was shocked. "Diet Building? Then the Princess..."

"Might be in danger," Seiichirou frowned.

"We must get there now!" Karen said.

Suddenly the door burst opened as Nokoru rushed in. "No, you're needed somewhere else," he said.

Suoh explained, "We've received reports of earthquakes erupting along every road leading towards Tokyo Tower. The Angels have finally made their move."

"Where's Kamui?" Karen asked.

Nokoru replied, "We're looking for him. Please hurry now."

The two Seals understood and left immediately.

*

Kamui stretched out his hands and enclosed his slender fingers around the ornate hilt of the holy sword. He could clearly feel the change in the psychic patterns. The Angels must already be heading towards Tokyo Tower.

With a show of almost impossible strength, he began to pull the sword out from its prison, fighting against the wards that protected it. Raw energy crackled and sizzled, and with a blinding flash of light, the sword broke free.

Kamui gazed sadly at the Shinken that he now held in his hands, letting a drop of tear fall onto its silvery blade. As he held the sword higher, a reflection caught on the polished surface of the blade caused Kamui to spin around in surprise.

"Segawa-kun? What are you doing here?" Kamui asked.

"I...I...saw the fountain...open up...and followed you here," Keiichi replied hesitantly. He was rather overwhelmed by the existence of the secret underground chamber within Clamp Campus, and had not expected his best friend to be inside, holding a long and dangerous-looking sword.

"Shirou-kun, what's going on? Are you involved in something? Is that why you're always so sad?" he begged to know.

Kamui lowered his head and sighed. A struggle was going on inside his mind. Should he reveal everything to Keiichi? Both Keiichi's parents had died because Kamui failed to stop the earthquakes. His classmate had a right to know, but there was no time for long explanations. Quietly, Kamui walked towards his classmate. He stared at the blond-haired youth and then said, "I'm sorry, Segawa-kun. I never told you who I really am. But please believe me when I say that I shall stop the earthquakes once and for all today. Nevertheless, whatever happens, I want you to remain happy and smiling always." His voice was tinged with a gentle melancholy as he spoke.

Keiichi allowed a brief moment for the words to sink in. and then he suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around Kamui's slight body. Kamui froze, but he fought against his immediate instincts to push Keiichi away. Keiichi was his friend, and it was only right for him to give the boy a chance to say his farewells. Tears welled up in Keiichi's eyes. "Somehow I always knew you were different...special," he stammered. "I just heard about the earthquakes announced over the radio. Please, Shirou-kun, promise me that you'll try your best to live...to come back?"

"Segawa-kun...I..."

"Please promise me. I can read the despair in your eyes and I think I know what is going to happen. But please try your best to live. As long as we're alive, there is always hope."

Kamui felt a sad regret in his heart. Keiichi had always tried his best to be a true friend, but Kamui had failed to appreciate that gift. In fact, there were times when he found the exuberant youth a bit of a bother, and he felt guilty now. Perhaps' if he should miraculously survive, he would try to understand his friend better. After some hesitation, Kamui returned Keiichi's embrace and said, "I promise."

Deep within his heart, Kamui knew he had no right to make that promise. But he saw the small light in Keiichi's smile, and felt that this was his only way of repaying Keiichi's friendship with a brief moment of happiness.

With much reluctance, Keiichi released him and smiled sadly as he saw Kamui take off towards the surface. His heavy heart whispered a desperate prayer.

_Dad, mom, please protect Shirou-kun..._

*

Karen was shocked by the scenes of carnage on the ground as the two Seals headed towards their destination through the air. Tall skyscrapers were laid to waste amidst billowing clouds of dust. Fires broke out in several areas as gas pipes exploded in contact with exposed electrical wires. Screams of sirens from police, ambulance and vehicles from the Self Defence Forces echoed in the chaos. The Dragons of Earth were marking their presence in their advance towards Tokyo Tower.

"This is inhuman!" gasped Seiichirou.

Karen agreed solemnly. "Judging by the sight of the cables exposed from the ground, this must be the work of Satsuki. We must get to Tokyo Tower before it is too late."

*

"Please stop this!" Hinoto begged her dark self. The liquid surface of the dreamscape on which she crouched rippled with every drop of her tears.

_Hinoto_ smiled but said nothing. With a wave of her arms, the image of the other Hinoto disappeared from view to be replaced by the sight of a Tokyo being devastated by a series of earthquakes.

"It is time," she giggled excitedly. A vision of the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven appeared. He was rushing frantically towards Tokyo Tower. Beads of sweat dripped along his intense face as his eyes burned with desperation.

"Yes Kamui...come and meet your death...prove that Hinoto's dream is false..." she purred.

*

"This is her wish," Fuuma told his dreamgazer.

Kakyou sighed, "Is it worth so many deaths?"

The Dark Kamui laughed, "There are very few people on this Earth who value life so highly that they'll fight to live no matter what. Hinoto's will to live is strong."

"And so she gave in to her dark side...," Kakyou said.

Fuuma softened his smile and brought a hand to Kakyou's face, tenderly caressing the smooth skin while brushing a few wispy strands of hair away from the dreamgazer's eyes. "You woke up from your long sleep and ended up caring even more for the world. Has the Sumeragi affected you that much?"

Kakyou did not reply, but the melancholic longing in his eyes spoke volumes.

"The new Sakurazukamori is a really dangerous person. He took away Seishirou from me, and now you as well."

"But you won't kill him because that is the other Kamui's wish," the dreamgazer replied calmly.

Fuuma stared at the fair young man, probing into the latter's mind, and then he laughed. "You understand me a little too well. I won't kill him...yet."

He rubbed his thumb along Kakyou's soft lips. "You should be smiling. Your wish shall be granted once everything is over. You will be able to finally join your Special Person."

Tears trickled from the dreamgazer's eyes. "But...I..."

The Dark Kamui's eyes were warm and understanding as he observed the pale young man intently. "He only happens to look like your Special Person. You must learn to differentiate that, or it'll only make you unhappy."

"But I want him to be happy."

"A person forever trapped in the Past can never be happy. Seishirou tried to help him, but failed, because the Sumeragi wanted something that never existed."

Kakyou was surprised by _Kamui_'s words. "If the late Sakurazukamori was trying to help Subaru, does that mean that he did care?"

"Perhaps he did in his own way, but it is not the love as you understand it. Remember that he died without regrets about life. A person who has something precious in life fears death."

Kakyou smiled bitterly, "But sometimes death is the only way to set the one we love free. Hokuto-chan did it, and then the Sakurazukamori..."

Fuuma chuckled lightly, "And soon, if I can help it, Kamui will too."

*

"Yuuto, please help me," Kanoe pleaded.

"Satsuki-chan is tearing down everything within sight of Tokyo Tower and you want me to accompany you there?" the water-master sounded a little bewildered. Tokyo Tower was currently the most dangerous spot on earth and he had no intention of being anywhere near it. While he might hope that Satsuki would not hurt him, he could not say the same for her computer, Beast. He was under no illusion that Beast hated him and thus would not hesitate to find a way to do him in. Yuuto declined courteously. Suicidal tendencies were never in his blood.

However, Kanoe did something that he had never expected. She began to cry. The glistening tears trickled along her heavily made-up face, causing her mascara to pool into shadows under her eyes. "I have to see her. I have to know why she's at Tokyo Tower with the Dark Kamui. It doesn't make sense."

Yuuto stepped closer to her. Removing a handkerchief from his coat pocket, he gently wiped away her tears and said, "Perhaps she meant to destroy us all from the very beginning. If she hadn't gathered the Seven Seals, you would not have done the same for the Seven Angels. She can presumably see the Future and yet she allowed you to go ahead."

"You suspected this, and you never said anything?" Kanoe was shocked.

Yuuto walked across the room and reclined into a comfortable chair and replied, "I was curious. I wanted to know how far she'd really go to execute her plans. Though I have to admit that she really surprised me."

"It still doesn't make sense! Why would _Kamui_ help someone who is out to destroy him?"

"Who knows what motivates _Kamui_? Self-preservation is definitely not it. One does not yearn to live and destroy the world at the same time," he calmly pointed out to her.

Kanoe, however, was getting desperate. She no longer cared what Hinoto's plot might be, or what part the two "Kamuis" play in it. All she wanted now was for her sister to be safe. Other than a few simple spells, Hinoto, who was unable to walk, see or speak, would be at the _Kamui_'s mercy. Kanoe had to save her. She had drawn out the dormant _Kamui_ within the high school student named Monou Fuuma to stop the other Kamui from killing Hinoto the way she had spied in her sister's dreams. But now she realised, perhaps a little too late, that dreams are never straightforward. They often hid their true meanings under many layers of symbolism.

With tears pouring down her face, she rushed over to Yuuto and knelt down before him. "Please help me. I'll do anything you wish. Just help me this once."

For a moment, Yuuto simply observed her with a humoured expression. Then, in the tenderest voice, he said, "I hate to see a woman cry. I'll help you."

Kanoe almost jumped with joy as she lunged towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her face shone with a genuine smile of gratitude. As Yuuto slowly pulled her aside in order to stand up, he mused rather ironically, "This principle of mine is going to get me killed someday."

*

Satsuki's lips curled into a half-smile as she watched the ongoing destruction through her visual unit.

"You've done well, Beast."

She felt a pleasant tingling around the parts of her flesh where Beast's probes had inserted into her body. The supercomputer was happy with the praise.

Most of the minor Kekkais around Tokyo Tower had fallen. It was only a matter of time before she turned her attention to the Tower itself. Once that Kekkai was destroyed, the Dragons of Earth would have won.

Just as she was gleefully celebrating the smooth execution of her plans, an agitated burst of input from Beast caught her attention instantly. Two Seals had been spotted in the area.

"Who are they?"

Two names flashed across the display: Kishu Arashi and Arisugawa Sorata.

Satsuki frowned at the interruption. "Kill them," she commanded.

Beast sprung into action.

*

They could almost see Tokyo Tower in the distance. The streets below teemed with people running in panic from the monstrous cables that flailed around like thousands of Hydra from the Greek legends. A small girl's screams for her mother was cut short by a wire that punched straight through her little chest. Sorata gasped in shock.

Quickly, he landed on the roof of a partially damaged building that was still standing. Forcing himself to ignore the hysterical cries of the masses, he concentrated on his kekkai. Soon, a silent hush fell all around him.

"The kekkai isn't of much use unless we stop Satsuki," Arashi pointed out.

Before Sorata had a chance to reply, an army of snaking cables were headed their way. Arashi instantly produced the sword from her arm. With one slash, a powerful charge of "ki" zipped through the air and blew Beast's attack apart.

"That was good, Ne-chan," Sorata smiled.

"Don't speak too soon," the shrine maiden was serious.

The earth roared and trembled again, and more cables from Tokyo's underground power and communication networks sprung to life. The Kouyan monk cursed. With a loud yell, lightning bolts sizzled from his outstretched palms and formed a dome-shaped barrier around the two Seals. Every cable and wire that touched the barrier instantly shorted, but Beast continued relentlessly with its attacks in order to break down the shield. Sorata fought to hold on, but it was only a matter of time before Beast broke through.

*

"The attacks have stopped," Karen said as she landed near the base of Tokyo Tower together with Seiichirou.

"I sense a kekkai a distance away from the other side of the Tower. I think it is Arisugawa-kun's," he replied.

Karen gave a sigh of relief. "That's good news. At least he wasn't trapped at the Diet Building.

"However, we'd better be careful. Arisugawa-kun might be occupying Satsuki's attention for the moment, but the other Angels should be around here somewhere."

Suddenly, a bright flash caught her attention and she called out to her companion, "Aoki-san! Watch out!"

The two Seals quickly jumped aside as the ground exploded beneath them.

Near the windswept grounds of Tokyo Tower, a white cloth fluttered gently around a pale young man with white hair and three Sakura petal-like markings on his forehead. It was Nataku.

"_Kamui_ wants me to kill you," _he_ said in a flat emotionless tone. _His_ weapon danced menacingly in the air as _he_ spoke.

Seiichirou stretched out his palms and was about to call forth his kekkai, but something else happened at that very moment to make him stop. A star-shaped kekkai had already begun to enshroud Tokyo Tower.

Karen looked up and gasped. A figure in dark uniform, brandishing a long weapon in his hands, was heading towards the main observation deck.

"Kamui!"


	14. Tsuriai 13

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Tsuriai**

**(Part 13)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

* * *

The sight of his own kekkai brought deep anguish to Kamui's heart. The saintly glow of the five-pointed stars only served to remind him of the unattainable person who used to be able to create this very kekkai, and reinforced the sense of loss when that person left him to join the enemy because of one wish.

Kamui did not want to judge Subaru's decision. He could not bring himself to blame Subaru for anything. Even during their last meeting when he had tried to push the Sumeragi aside, he did so more out of fear that he could never compete with the late Sakurazukamori in Subaru's heart than from any real anger towards Subaru. As long as Subaru was happy, Kamui would be able to endure any pain, loneliness, and even death.

He took one deep breath and then leapt skywards, towards the rendezvous point. This was the day he was born for. Whatever comes tomorrow was of no consequence to him.

In the distance below, someone cried out his name. Probably Karen. He ignored the voice. His mind was focused on only one thing.

*

"Sorata! Stop it! You can't hold on like this forever!" Arashi pleaded desperately. She could see Beast's incessant attacks gradually breaking down Sorata's shield.

The Kouyan monk gritted his teeth as sweat oozed from his temples. Struggling to maintain his shield, he said, "No. I've promised to protect Ne-chan and I'm going to do it."

"You idiot! You can't protect me if you're dead!"

"Ne-chan...?"

"If you think I'm going to watch you die for me, you're sadly mistaken." After saying those words, she raised her sword to position and instructed her companion, "When I give the signal, release your shield."

Sorata nodded. He had no idea what Arashi was planning but the serious look in her eyes told him to trust her. The barrage of attack was getting more furious by the moment. Finally, just as Sorata was feeling his strength about to give way, he heard Arashi yelled "Now!" and immediately removed his shield.

In a horrifying split second, he thought he was going to be buried under tonnes of monstrous cables. But as Arashi swung her sword towards the enemy's attacks, the blade seemed to glow with great power and Sorata could feel an almost wave-like force emanate from the sword outwards in all directions. The jungle of twisting cables danced momentarily in the air and then collapsed suddenly.

*

"Damage report," Satsuki requested.

Beast flashed: LOCALISED SYSTEM FAILURE. SUSPECTED E.M.P. DEVICE.

The computer genius cursed. She had not expected that the Seals would be able to generate a pulse that interferes with electronic devices.

"We cannot underestimate the Dragons of Heaven," she said calmly. "Lie low and wait for them to retract the kekkai. Then we'll attack them together with help from the others."

Beast acknowledged her instructions with a short beep.

*

The cables lay dead on the ground. There were no further signs of renewed threats.

Sorata scratched his head, a perplexed frown on his face. "We couldn't have killed her that easily."

"No. The blow was enough to render her attacks temporarily useless, but it's not enough to kill her," Arashi coolly replied.

"Ne-chan, you're really something. I was ready to die for you back there, but I guess you're right. I'm stupid to be so fatalistic," he said. An earnest smile lit his face and Arashi found herself returning that smile unconsciously.

"Does this mean that you'll agree on a date with me?" Sorata asked.

With a blank expression, Arashi replied, "I'll think about it if we survive this."

Sorata was about to say something when he noticed a ringing in his ears. Arashi's frown told him that she was hearing it too.

"A kekkai!" he said, "And over Tokyo Tower."

Arashi gasped, "I think it is Kamui's."

"Damn!" Sorata cursed. He quickly retracted his kekkai and made his way towards Tokyo Tower together with Arashi.

*

"Hinoto-neesan?" Kanoe whispered tentatively.

The dreamgazer raised her head in the direction of the voice and projected her speech.

"_Kanoe..._"

Unable to control her emotions any longer, Kanoe rushed towards her sister. She prostrated herself before the dreaming princess, and lay her head gently on her lap.

"I finally get to see you, Hinoto-neesan..." she sobbed quietly.

Hinoto raised a hand and tenderly stroked Kanoe's long silky hair.

"_Do not cry. Be happy, for everything is going to be over soon."_

"I don't want you to die. I summoned the Seven Angels and the other _Kamui_, hoping to protect you. Will you forgive me?"

Hinoto replied, "_Thanks to you. The Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven shall fail. The other dream that I saw shall come true_."

"The other dream?" Kanoe was surprised. She was unaware of such a thing, often believing that only one dream existed for the future.

"_Yes. There are two dreams for two 'Kamuis_'," she smiled. "_Let us wait together...for the Final Battle_."

*

Karen threw a fireball and then jumped aside to evade the bioroid's attacks. Since their previous meeting, Nataku seemed to have grown stronger in battle. Perhaps she was also distracted by the knowledge that Kamui was meeting the enemy alone somewhere above her, for it took the combined strength of Seiichirou and herself to fight off Nataku's attack.

"Why do you want to destroy the earth? Why do you want to kill?" Karen cried out to the young man.

"Because _Kamui_ wants it to be so," came the flat reply. The ki-charged cloth danced around Nataku like a dragon poised for another attack.

However, Karen saw an opportunity and signalled to Seiichirou for help. The wind-master created a swirling column of air around the bioroid. A burst of flame from Karen's outstretched palms coiled around that column, creating a wall around Nataku.

Nataku struggled to break free of _his_ prison, striking the fire-and-wind wall with _his_ cloth, but found _himself_ helpless against the fierce elemental forces.

Karen asked again, "But what about you? What do you want?"

Nataku paused from _his_ struggles and gazed in her direction with innocent, perplexed eyes. The question triggered off a repressed need that had often haunted _him_ in _his_ dreams. _He_ was often told by the researchers at the Toujou Corporation's secret facility that _he_ could not possibly dream, but _he_ did. _He_ stammered, "I...I want...I want...my daddy...?"

All at once, Karen understood why Nataku had once reminded her of her own self. Nataku was also a lost child, abandoned alone just as she was once. But unlike her, Nataku never had a chance to grow up and be _himself_. In her gentlest voice, she asked, "And where is daddy?"

Nataku's eyes shimmered with sadness. Memories, once disparate and disjointed, began to gain coherence in _his_ mind.

_...Daddy, it hurts..._

_...Daddy will save you, Kazuki-chan...no matter what happens..._

_...Don't leave me daddy...I want to grow up and be your bride..._

_...Daddy...where are you?..._

_...You still do not have a soul, Nataku...Kazuki-chan..._

"Daddy...is dead," _he_ sobbed. "Daddy died to save my...to save Kazuki's life."

She was deeply touched by the display of emotion on the bioroid's face. It was the face of an innocent child desperate for love. She gestured to Seiichirou to release the barrier and then she offered her hands to _him_. Nataku blinked _his_ tears away and stared blankly at her.

Suddenly he stepped back and said, "_Kamui_...no...daddy wants me to kill you."

Instantly, Karen thought she knew what was happening. She had heard something about the Dark Kamui's ability to project himself into a different persona. That was how he had distracted Subaru enough to defeat the Sumeragi at the Ikebukuro Sunshine Building. She quickly leapt away to dodge a ki-blast from Nataku and shouted out to _him_, "_Kamui_ is not your daddy! Kazuki's daddy is a good person. He died so that Kazuki can live and be happy. He wouldn't want you to hurt other people!"

_...Kazuki-chan is a good girl...Daddy loves Kazuki-chan..._

"Daddy..."

Nataku felt lost and alone. _He_ raised a hand to touch _his_ own face, feeling the petal-like scars on _his_ forehead. What was _he_?

"I'm not human..."

Karen saw the lost look in Nataku's eyes and carefully tried to approach _him_ again. She cupped her hand over _his_, warming the bioroid's pale cheeks. "You have feelings," she said. "That makes you human."

Though _his_ eyes were sad, there was also a measure of relief, as if Nataku had finally understood _himself_. _He_ flashed a poignant smile and said, "Thank...you. This feels...nice."

"I have a daughter too," Seiichirou said. He was now standing right beside Karen and Nataku. Removing his wallet from his inner coat pocket, he took out a photograph and said, "I fight to protect her, because I love her."

Nataku traced the picture of a young girl hesitantly, staring at her with wide innocent eyes. "She looks like me...Kazuki." _His_ face glowed with tenderness as _he_ spoke.

Seiichirou replied, "I miss Yuka-chan. I want to see..."

He never got a chance to complete his sentence as a mass of cables suddenly burst through the ground around them. Some of them coiled about Seiichirou, and soon he found himself dangling in mid-air, fighting to breathe as the coils wound themselves ever tighter around his chest.

"Aoki-san!" Karen screamed. Nataku threw _his_ broadcloth in an attempt to free Seiichirou, but was blocked by a web of cables forming a shield between the wind-master and _him_.

Through the public address speakers, Satsuki's ominous voice boomed, "Have you betrayed our _Kamui_ too, Nataku? You had your orders to kill the Seals."

"I..." Nataku stopped. Karen could see the dilemma tearing at Nataku's soul as the young man stood there silently. She shouted to the girl, "Nataku is neither yours nor _Kamui_'s puppet. He should be allowed to make his own decision on what he wishes to do!"

Satsuki fumed. A signal from her and Beast instantly tried to stab Karen with a few strands of the thinner wirings. Fortunately, Karen managed to cast a fireball as a distraction before leaping away to safety.

"This is an internal matter of the Dragons of Earth and is none of your business," Satsuki warned.

Karen retorted, "Aoki-san is my business!" Having said that she began to launch furious fireball attacks at the forest of cables. However, Beast continued to maintain its hold on Seiichirou. In retaliation, a giant wave of wires and cables threatened to drown Karen. She tried to set up a firewall for protection but there was not enough time to run. Realising that Karen was in immediate danger, Seiichirou pushed himself to cast wind-blades to aid her, despite his precarious situation. The blades sheared through some of the wires that were hurtling towards Karen, thus saving her life. However, she still could not avoid being hit altogether. She cried out as she felt a sharp pain hit her left shoulder.

Satsuki laughed. "Your pitiful attacks cannot hurt Beast," she said. "Humans are so fragile. Both emotionally...and physically."

As if to demonstrate her point, a length of thin wire whipped itself around Seiichirou's neck. Somehow sensing what was about to happen, Seiichirou quickly shouted to Karen, "Remember your promise... I love..." His words were cut off as the wire sliced cleanly through his neck.

Karen watched in horror as Beast flung Seiichirou's headless body against her feet. Her knees buckled under the shock and she collapsed onto the ground. Tears of regret and deep unassailable grief poured down her face. She wrapped her body around that of Seiichirou's, trying to call out his name. But the words were caught in her throat.

Nonetheless her instincts told her that Satsuki was attacking again. She looked up but it was already too late for her to run. As Karen closed her eyes and prepared to feel the sharp cold wires pierce through her body, she sensed a shadow appear in front of her. There was a flash of energy erupting and then the cables retracted. Warm liquid dripped onto her lap. Karen opened her eyes and almost screamed as Nataku collapsed into her arms. The bioroid had protected her and took the worst of Satsuki's attacks.

"Do you think daddy will be angry to see me?" Nataku asked weakly.

Karen embraced the bioroid tightly and shook her head. "No, he will be very proud of you, Nataku."

The bioroid coughed and struggled to speak. "Please...call me...Kazuki..."

Karen wanted to scream against the unfairness of it all, but she controlled herself, knowing very well that it was Nataku's first and last chance to be truly human. She planted a tender kiss on the marks on _his_ forehead and said, "Thank you, Kazuki-chan."

Nataku smiled and then closed _his_ eyes forever.

"And now, it is your turn to die," Satsuki announced coldly. Tendrils of cables danced menacingly in the air, only to be sliced apart by a series of spinning water-blades.

A handsome figure in a well-tailored blue suit leapt down from Tokyo Tower and landed just beside Karen. It was Yuuto.

Karen stared blankly for a brief second as the water-master stretched out his hand to her, unable to comprehend the gesture in her state of shock, and then realised that she was still sitting on the ground. With a grateful nod, she accepted the hand and Yuuto helped her to her feet. Then he turned his attention to Satsuki and calmly said, "Has anyone ever told you that an obsessive woman is very unattractive?"

*

Deep within the bowels of the Angels' Headquarters where Beast lay, Satsuki hesitated. She was irritated that Yuuto should interfere with her plans. She was also jealous that the female Dragon of Heaven should act so close with Yuuto in her presence. But most of all, she felt fear. She had never seen Yuuto angry before, but his eyes were burning with rage now.


	15. Tsuriai 14

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Tsuriai**

**(Part 14)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

* * *

Subaru took another puff of the cigarette, hoping that it would relieve his jitters. The kekkai pulsed all around him. The boy was here. He could feel his aura even without the presence of the kekkai announcing the fact. They had always shared an unspoken link. Now, though, he wished he had never been close to Kamui.

He remembered the Dark Kamui's words.

_Kill Kamui and I shall fulfil your wish. The decision is yours._

This was what he had secretly feared. He had promised to protect Kamui until the Promised Day. Now that the Day had arrived, he had to take his stand as a Dragon of Earth. But could he bring himself to kill the boy?

"Perhaps he'll kill me and release me from my misery once and for all," he chuckled bitterly to himself.

The cigarette was not helping much except to make him more nervous. He stubbed it out and continued his wait.

*

Yuuto told Satsuki, "I pity you. You are less human than Nataku-kun. Your existence reduced to being a slave of a man-made machine."

Satsuki laughed haughtily, "Beast is not just any machine. It is a perfect being, capable of complex thought processes. That is something beyond your meagre comprehension."

"How can machines be perfect when the humans who created them are not?"

"You mock me?" But Beast was no longer allowing the water-master a chance to reply. It had heard enough and it was angry. Metallic cords whipped through the air and hurtled towards Yuuto.

*

"Beast! Stop it!" Satsuki ordered her machine.

HE HAS INSULTED SATSUKI.

"No! Beast!" she cried again, but the computer was no longer obeying her. For the first time since she built Beast, Satsuki felt trapped within the machine.

*

Calmly, Yuuto watched as his water-blades cut through the attacking cables, thus allowing him space to escape. However, Beast's attacks were getting more relentless by the moment. By his side, Karen was doing her best to ward off the attacks as well, but she was getting tired.

Nonetheless, she managed to find an opportunity to remark to him, "Your girlfriend is very angry now."

Yuuto launched a giant wave to wash aside another attack. "It's not Satsuki. Her computer never liked me. I guess it was seeking an opportunity to kill me all along."

"We still have to find a way to stop it. We can't keep going on like this."

As if her wish had been heard, a voice shouted, "Ne-chan!"

A powerful energy rippled across the air, blowing a mountain of cables to shreds. All at once the attacks stopped and Sorata and Arashi finally appeared before Karen.

Arashi was brandishing her sword, but she looked tired from her recent exertion.

"Satsuki has escaped again, most likely to look for _Kamui_'s aid," Yuuto pointed out.

"I'm glad you're both well," Karen told the two Seals.

"We felt Kamui's kekkai and rushed here as fast as we could," Arashi replied. "Where's Aoki-san?"

At the mention of Seiichirou's name, Karen ran towards where his body lay and knelt down silently beside it. Tears gathered in her eyes once more and she allowed them to drip and fall onto Seiichirou's body. In her heart, she reaffirmed the promise she had once casually made to him. She would look after his family so that he could leave this world in peace. Sorata and Arashi were visibly shocked by the loss of the man. They never had much opportunity to know Seiichirou well, but they liked his easy-going personality. Of the Seals, Karen was closest to him, probably on account of their similar age. The younger Seals could only guess how much more saddened she would be by his loss.

After a brief moment, Karen stood up again and said, "We've got work to do. Kamui needs our help." Then she turned her attention towards the Tower above her.

Yuuto stood beside Sorata and mused, "Strange to be fighting beside you instead of against you. Seems like we'll never have a chance to finish our previous match."

Sorata laughed, "There'll be plenty of time after we survive this."

"I hope so," Yuuto chuckled.

*

A lone figure stood in the shadows of the vast emptiness of the main observation deck. Kamui cautiously approached him, knowing full well who he was. In small hesitant steps he walked, gripping his sword tightly by his side.

Finally, when he was less than two metres away, he called out the other's name softly, "Su...ba...ru?"

The figure stepped forward. Streams of light revealed his face partially. A pair of mismatched white and green eyes gazed blankly at Kamui. Without a word, Subaru reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a stack of ofudas. And then he threw them through the air towards Kamui like paper blades.

"What...?" Kamui barely uttered a word before his instincts took control and he jumped aside, only to have an ofuda grazed him lightly on his left cheek.

"Subaru!" he shouted the other's name again, but the onmyouji remained impassive. Calmly, Subaru twisted his fingers into a special sign and uttered a spell. A flight of white and black winged shikigamis materialised before him. With a signal from the Sumeragi, Kamui watched in shock as the shikigamis charged towards him. His immediate impulse was to hit back with the Shinken. However, at the last moment, Kamui let drop the holy sword, closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

A rush of wind swept across Kamui as if he had been caught in a slipstream. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw the shikigamis part right before him, fluttering into oblivion somewhere behind. When the last shikigami had vanished, only the Sumeragi remained.

A welter of emotions quivered in Subaru's good eye as he asked in a voice clearly cracking with guilt, "Why? Why won't you fight back?"

"You know I can't."

"Don't you hate me for betraying you?" Subaru was almost shouting. There was anger in his voice, but it was directed more at himself than at Kamui.

Kamui simply replied, "Do you hate 'Seishirou-san'?"

For a long moment, Subaru could only stare at the boy in stunned silence. The words were so simple, and yet they implied so much more – the affirmation of an unconditional love that surpassed individual differences, unrequited feelings and even the betrayal of trust.

Finally, Subaru could bear the burdens of his conscience no more and he dropped to his knees. He clenched his fist tightly, gripping the grey fabric his coat. His cheeks were washed with his tears. "What have I become?" he muttered in a choked voice. "I am so despicable. Kakyou-kun was right. I'm no longer the brother that my sister would have been proud of."

Soft gentle fingers caressed his moist cheeks. He raised his head and saw Kamui looking at him with a pained expression. The boy spoke, "No, you wanted to fulfil your wish. There is nothing wrong with that."

Subaru lightly caught hold of Kamui's wrist and said, "I would have killed you."

"But you didn't," Kamui flashed one of his rare smiles that were only reserved for the Sumeragi. "Even if you did, dying by your hands would be the next best thing to happen to me.

"The first was knowing you."

Subaru shook his head. "I am not worthy of your affections," he told the boy.

"Was the Sakurazukamori worthy of yours?"

"Kamui, it's different," Subaru protested, but Kamui silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips.

"To be able to choose death at the hands of one's Special Person is the happiest thing in the world, even if that Person does not return the feeling," Kamui explained.

Gently, Kamui pulled his hand free from Subaru's grasp and stood up. He raised his left hand to his side and the Shinken reappeared in his grip once more.

"I, too, have my own wish to follow. Fuuma waits for me."

Subaru got up as well and told Kamui, "You mustn't meet him. He's too strong. You can't fight him."

"It doesn't matter. Everything will end today. Whoever wins today, my fate is already written."

"Kamui..." Subaru paused. So the boy already knew about it. Still he wished he could try to change Kamui's fate at least. He said, "Let me go with you. Let me help you and atone for the wrongs I have done you."

Kamui smiled sadly, "No, Subaru. This is my battle alone." With that he turned to leave.

Subaru tried to follow him but found his path blocked by an invisible shield. Kamui had set up a psychic barrier around him without him realising it.

"I'm sorry, Subaru," Kamui said, "I'm sure that given time, you'll be able to break free. Though I hope it'll be too late by then."

"Kamui!"

But the boy had already disappeared.

*

Kanoe sat up the moment she saw the boy appear. This was the first time she had seen the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven in the flesh and she was not very impressed. When compared to the other _Kamui_, this boy was barely more than a child, and she found it difficult to believe that he could possibly possess the power to save or destroy the world.

Kamui halted his steps upon seeing Hinoto and her sister. There were questions that he wished to ask the dreamgazer but now was not the time. His destiny was waiting for him.

"Where's Fuuma?" he asked Kanoe.

Before he could hear her reply, the scene around him began to shift into a blur. However, his surroundings soon became clearer and he found himself standing outside a school gate. Except that it was not Clamp Campus, but the school he had previously attended with Fuuma and Kotori before the whole mess about being the "Kamui" began.

"You look so serious, Kamui-chan," a girl giggled.

Kamui turned around and cried out softly, "Kotori-chan?" The girl raised her hand to her mouth shyly and laughed again.

"No. Kotori is dead," Kamui said, clenching his fists tightly.

"Kamui-chan? What's wrong?" the girl asked. An expression of concern and puzzlement sparkled in her bright eyes.

"You're not Kotori!" Kamui shouted and power roared up suddenly about him. The girl screamed as she was caught within that whirlwind of raw energy, but Kamui ignored her cries to stop. Like glass, the illusion shattered and Kamui found himself back at the Special Observation deck of Tokyo Tower once again. Some distance to his left, a figure in white lay slumped on the floor, gasping for breath. It was Kakyou.

Someone clapped, forcing Kamui to look in his direction.

"Congratulations," the Dark Kamui said.

"I do not fall for the same trick twice," Kamui calmly replied.

"Really?" His nemesis stepped closer and softened his expression, until all signs of the Dark Kamui seemed to have disappeared. Instead, there was only kindness and warmth in that youthful, familiar face.

Kamui did not want to believe it; yet he could not resist the hope that his old friend might have possibly returned. He reached out his hand to touch that face, to feel that it was real. "Fuu...ma...?" he whispered haltingly.

"Yes...Kamui."

There was a loud clanging sound as the Shinken fell from Kamui's grip. He caught hold of Fuuma's sleeves. Tears of joy threatened to pour from his eyes.

Suddenly, Fuuma grabbed hold of Kamui's wrists tightly. With one leap, he dashed forward, taking the boy along with him. Before Kamui could break free, he felt his back slam hard against a wall, knocking the breath out of him. Pain wracked his body, but it could not compare to the pain of disappointment in his heart.

"Fuu...ma...Why...?" he coughed

His nemesis chuckled, "I am not Fuuma. I am _Kamui_." The Dark Kamui continued to pin the young Seal against the wall with his own body. In a slow sensual motion, he traced the scars on Kamui's hands and commented, "Do you still remember the feel of the Shinken running through them?"

Kamui could not reply as he felt his tears choking him. Fuuma raised his right arm. In a magical instant, the other Shinken materialised in his hand.

"_Do it now_," Hinoto urged.

The Dark Kamui smiled. Stepping back, he raised his Shinken menacingly above him and was about to strike when a huge flock of shikigamis surrounded him. With one slash of the Shinken, the shikigamis exploded in a blaze of charred paper. However, someone had already taken advantage of the momentary distraction to rescue Kamui away to safety.

"So you managed to escape his little prison," Fuuma chuckled.

Subaru held on tightly to Kamui, supporting the boy. "Are you all right?" he asked. Kamui nodded though he looked a little dazed. His bones still ached from the Dark Kamui's attack, but the sight of Subaru standing beside him seemed to ease the pain a little.

When he was sure that Kamui could stand on his own, Subaru released him and turned to face Fuuma. His expression was firm and yet calm, as if he had finally managed to find peace with himself.

"Kamui is injured. Let me fight you instead," he told the Dark Kamui.

However, the boy beside him quickly grabbed hold of his arm and said, "No Subaru! You can't fight him. Your wish..."

"Has been fulfilled," Subaru replied. Tenderly, he caressed Kamui's face and said, "When I was trying to break out of your barrier, I thought carefully about your words. And then everything became clear to me.

"When Seishirou-san said that he released me, I couldn't understand why. How can I be free when he has condemned me to be the Sakurazukamori?"

There was a rustle of motion as Kakyou stood up and said, "But it is by being both a Sumeragi and the Sakurazukamori that you were able to live and not have to die with your twin-star."

"Yes," Subaru said, "He released me from the curse of the balance that governed the strength of the Dragons of Heaven and the Dragons of Earth. By doing so, he gave me the chance to choose my life again. Seishirou-san might not have loved me in the conventional sense, but he must have felt something for me. He could have chosen many other ways to die, but he did not." Turning to Kamui, he added, "It was as you said. To be able to choose death at the hands of one's Special Person is the happiest thing in the world. And Seishirou-san chose to die by my hands."

"Very touching," Fuuma sneered. "I suppose you can now die in peace knowing that your wish has been fulfilled."

"No!" Kamui stepped forward. He raised his hands before him and his Shinken flew into his hands as if summoned. "This is our battle, _Kamui_. Even if I have to kill Fuuma, I must free his soul from you."

Electrical wirings suddenly ripped themselves from the walls. "And I shall entertain the traitor to our cause," Satsuki's voice resonated, referring to Subaru. She was relieved that Beast had decided to abandon the fight with Yuuto and the other Seals, though still slightly shaken by the computer's momentary lapse of obedience. But her desire for her utopian future drove her to trust Beast once more. She would fight by her _Kamui_'s side.

Wires leapt into action, threatening to strike the Sumeragi. However, a sudden bolt of high-voltage electric current jolted Satsuki, forcing her to yell instinctively in pain.

"We're not done with you yet, lady," said a voice laden with Kansai accent and sounding very amused. The rest of the Seals have arrived.


	16. Tsuriai 15

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Tsuriai**

**(Part 15)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

* * *

"Yuuto?" Kanoe was shocked to see the civil servant with the Seals as if he was one of their numbers.

Yuuto shrugged in his usual charming manner, and smiled, "I'm sorry."

Kanoe wanted to rush over to Yuuto's side and demand to know why he was doing this, but a tiny hand caught hold of hers tightly. She turned around and saw Hinoto shaking her head with an enigmatic smile.

"_Let him be. It is his fate. Everyone shall die soon..."_

"Hinoto-neesan...I don't understand. That's not what I saw!"

"_You only saw what you wanted to see...now see the Truth unfold_."

The Dark Kamui laughed confidently. He raised his Shinken and said, "The Future cannot be changed." The sword cut through the air in an arc and a strong wave of lethal energy unleashed itself towards Kamui's party. The young Seal quickly held up his own sword to parry the attack. Though the force of the blow caused him to reel a few steps back, his defence managed to hold for the time being.

However, a loud booming sound from behind soon forced the Seals to scatter. Satsuki was already launching her own offensive against the enemies of the Dragons of Earth.

"I'll handle Fuuma! The rest of you try to find a way to stop Beast!" Kamui shouted to his comrades.

"But Kamui..."

"Go, Subaru!" Kamui replied as his Shinken clashed loudly against his counterpart's.

Yuuto and the other Seals were already busy fighting off Beast's attacks. However, like a monster of legends, every time they slice off some cables, another new pile would detach themselves from the Tower, and even from the ground below, to rise and fight again.

Unfortunately, Arashi had already used up much of her strength and could no longer wield her sword to its full potential. Seeing the tired frown on the shrine maiden's normally composed face, Sorata grew steadily anxious with each passing moment. He had to find a way to defeat Satsuki fast for his Ne-chan's sake.

"Our attacks are useless! Not when we can't reach her directly!" Karen pointed out as she barely avoided a razor-thin wire that might have severed her head. The wire whipped itself back for a second shot at Karen. Yuuto, sensing the danger, threw himself against the fire-master and pushed her to the ground. She heard a soft gasp of pain from the man, and then felt a drop of warm moistness on her face. She looked up instantly and was shocked to see a long gash sliced along his pretty face on his right cheek. Blood was slowly oozing out from it.

"Kigai-san!" she said

"Yuuto!" Kanoe cried out.

*

"Yuuto!" Satsuki screamed inside Beast when she saw the ugly wound that would now mar Yuuto's face permanently.

She sensed her machine preparing to attack the man again. "No! Beast! Cancel the attack!" she ordered.

COMMAND IGNORED.

"Beast...listen to me..." she begged. "Please don't harm Yuuto."

SATSUKI DOES NOT NEED YUUTO. SATSUKI ONLY NEEDS BEAST.

She could not believe her eyes. Something must be wrong with the computer. Some kind of logic malfunction perhaps. Raising her fingers, she tried to reach for the manual override switch. However, Beast must have expected the move. She winced in pain as the probes dug deeper into her body.

"What...are you...doing?" she struggled to speak.

BEAST IS INTEGRATING WITH SATSUKI.

"Stop...it..." she pleaded, "I am not...a machine...You cannot...do...that..."

SATSUKI UNDERSTANDS COMPUTERS. SATSUKI IS ONE OF US.

"No..." she whimpered weakly, but the computer was no longer obeying her. She sat in helpless horror as Beast invaded her even more deeply, slowly killing her body but keeping her brain alive.

*

"Kigai-san! Are you all right?" Karen asked anxiously. The attacks had suddenly paused.

The water-master sat up and gently wiped the blood off with his sleeves. He sighed in mock regret and said, "The office ladies are going to be very disappointed now."

Karen smiled, "I doubt so. The scar will probably add to your inexhaustible charm, I'm sure."

"Well, we'd better move away from here. There's no telling what Beast might be up to next."

Karen agreed, and quickly helped the water-master to stand up as well. Sorata, too, sighed in relief that Satsuki's attacks had stopped, but he remained cautious, watching for every little twitch from the wires at their feet.

Kanoe could take it no longer. She broke free from Hinoto's grasp but found her path was surrounded by some sort of psychic barrier.

"_Stay here where it is safe_."

"Please, Hinoto-neesan. What is going on?"

"_The end of Humanity_," the dreamgazer calmly replied without offering more explanations. Kanoe slumped to the ground in defeat.

Across the gallery, Kamui and his nemesis were already engaged in a fierce sword fight. Every clash of the Shinkens created bright sparks along the blades. Both understood that while their special powers could hurt the other, only a wounding from the Shinken could prove fatal. The permanent scarrings on Kamui's hands were testimony to that.

Fuuma swung the sword against the roof, throwing chunks of masonry towards Kamui. The younger boy instinctively used his powers to evaporate the threat. But as the dust settled, Fuuma was nowhere to be seen and there was a large hole on the ceiling allowing the sunlight to filter directly into the hall. Kamui instantly gave chase.

"Kamui! Wait!" Subaru cried out. The Seals were about to follow Kamui when an abrupt scream from Arashi caught their attention.

The Seals looked back in shock. The shrine maiden was caught in a cocoon of wires like a fly trapped in a spider's web. Unable to struggle, she could not move her arms to use her sword.

"_All humans shall be terminated for the new Future_," a icy and monotonous voice boomed from the public address system.

"That's not Satsuki!" Yuuto pointed out.

The voice spoke again, "_Satsuki is now one with me. We shall achieve our dreams for a perfect future together_."

Sorata stepped forward, "I don't care about your perfect future but you'd better let go of mine." He fired bolts of lightning wildly against the writhing cables but there was little effect on the enemy.

The voice spoke again. "_Pathetic humans. Satsuki's body might not have been able to take the strain of the power overload previously. But now she has no need for her body. Her mind is part of me. Your pitiful powers cannot hurt us. Now, to kill the girl who has given me so much trouble earlier_."

The tentacle-like wires coiled themselves tighter around Arashi, forcing out a weak cry from her pale lips. Yuuto and Karen immediately created flying blades of water and flame in an attempt to cut Arashi free. However, another mountain of cables broke through from the ground and blocked off the attack. Instantly, Subaru launched a mighty wave of shikigamis against the barrier. At first, the barrier appeared to hold, but with the continuous onslaught, a gap first began to show and then there was a loud explosion when the barrier blew apart.

With a loud yell, Sorata poured all his powers into the network of wires, feeling the energy flow through the cables towards the source of the menace, towards Beast. There was a large howling noise that sounded like the screams of a dark spawn from the depths of Hell. Yuuto and Karen resumed their attacks again and finally managed to slice Arashi free from her bonds. The shrine maiden fell onto the hard floor. Quickly Subaru ran to her side.

"So...ra...ta..." she called out weakly. The Kouyan monk was still pouring his energies into killing the Beast.

"Sorata! Stop!" Karen begged. "Arashi is all right!"

But the monk refused to stop, saying, "I won't let this monster hurt Ne-chan again!"

The Seals watched in horror as a wire pierced through Sorata's chest, a last-ditched attempt by Beast to fight back. But Sorata, even while in the throes of death, continued to overload the machine. Finally there was a loud horrifying groan and the cables fell instantly to the ground. The smell of burnt metal and rubber permeated the air.

*

The darkness was approaching. It might once have frightened her to realise that death had preceded the completion of her dreams. But now, she was happy that it was finally over. The monster she had created as an act of intellectual arrogance against humanity had been slain. She would die soon as well. Her only regret was that she had to die alone. At last, she understood Yuuto's intentions. She was a human masquerading as a machine, but in the end, she was still a human after all and longed for a human's touch. She searched through her memories. A childhood spent as a freak show for scientists. Her dad's cold regard of her as nothing more than a machine. Her classmates' awe of her intelligence. Kanoe's proud Angel. Only Yuuto treated her like a woman, like a person in need of companionship like any other human. He might not be here, but she would die with memories of him as her last.

Beast was breaking apart around her, but she could no longer hear or see, nor would she have cared to know. Her brain throbbed one last time, and then it stopped.

*

The Seals rushed to Sorata's side as he, too, collapsed. Arashi, who was being helped to her feet by Subaru, pushed the onmyouji aside as she limped desperately towards Sorata.

"Sorata...you cannot die..." she cried. Tears of panic washed her face and she wrapped her arms around the dying monk.

"Ne-chan...I did it...I saved you..."

"No Sorata! You can't die...I won't let you..."

Sorata chuckled weakly, feeling the life ebbing from his body. "It's all right...This was my wish..."

Arashi raised her eyes to gaze directly into his. "I'm so sorry. I never gave you a chance. I never told you how much...I love you..."

"I'm sorry...about our...date...I'll make it up...to you...in...our...next...life..." And then he closed his eyes forever.

"Sorata!" Arashi screamed and swooned into a faint from the exhaustion and the shock. Karen quickly caught hold of her.

She whispered to the unconscious girl, "At least you told him just before he died. I...never told Aoki-san anything." She sighed regretfully.

Nonetheless, the Seals did not have much time to grieve over the loss of their fallen comrade. A loud clang followed by a crash behind them forced them to turn around. A figure had dropped through the hole in the ceiling and was now lying slumped onto the floor. Blood oozed from his heart. They took a closer look and were surprised to see that it was Fuuma. His Shinken lay beside him.

"Where's Kamui?" Subaru asked anxiously.

As if his question had been heard, another figure slowly descended into the hall. Kamui still held his Shinken in hand, apparently unhurt. However, his face was pale, as if dazed. Subaru recognised that expression. He had experienced it at the very moment he felt his fist plunged through Seishirou's chest at Rainbow Bridge.

"Why, Fuuma?" he asked the dying youth, "Why did you let me kill you?"

The Dark Kamui looked up and smiled weakly, "Because that is your wish...to kill 'Fuuma'. You think that Fuuma and I were the same, but as long as you think that way, you cannot defeat me. You have lost!"

"What..."

The expression on the Dark Kamui's eyes changed, only to be replaced by something more human. But it was not sadness that stared back at Kamui, but anger. An anger born of betrayal.

"Fuu...ma?" Kamui knelt down hesitantly. Fuuma grabbed hold of Kamui's uniform and struggled to speak, "You...promised...to protect...Kotori...and me...You lied! You...failed!"

"I'm sorry...Fuuma..."

"I...hate...you..." Fuuma spat, and then he breathed his last.

"Fuuma!" Kamui screamed.

*

"Give _yourself over to me_," the voice crooned gently in his mind.

_Who are you?_

"_I am you. I can take away your pain. Kotori is dead. Fuuma is gone. There is no one left to protect."_

_Fuuma...dead...like Kotori..._

"_There is no more reason for you to be the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven_."

_Fuuma...hates me...I failed them..._

"_Give yourself over to me. Let us become one again_..."

*

The boy was still hunched over the body of his best friend. Subaru was about to approach him when Kakyou told him to stop.

"It is not over yet," Kakyou said.

The air in the hall began to turn cold and menacing. Everyone stood up, their attention focused on the slightest changes about them. Karen gasped when she saw Fuuma's Shinken dissolved into a pool of silvery liquid only to trickle their way towards the other Shinken. Kamui's Shinken was absorbing its twin. Soon the holy sword was pulsing with raw energy; a power strong enough to destroy the Earth.

"Kamui!" Subaru called out to the boy.

Kamui raised his eyes to look directly at the Seals. His eyes were no longer the familiarly clear violet depths, but an inhuman silvery glare. A cruel smile curled his lips as he stood up.

The atmosphere was so tense that the Seals almost jumped when they heard Hinoto's voice.

"_Yes, it is not over yet_."

Kamui raised his sword. "It shall be over soon though," he purred. And then he laughed an icy, cold laughter that chilled Subaru's blood.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them started to shake. The destruction of Tokyo Tower, and hence the Earth, was about to commence.


	17. Tsuriai 16

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Tsuriai**

**(Part 16)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

* * *

"Do you see that?" the Dark Hinoto asked her other half whom she had trapped within her dreamscape.

Hinoto wept and pleaded to her darker twin, "Please stop this!"

"The 'Kamui' of the Dragons of Heaven has given in to his dark side, just like you. That dream of yours will never come true anymore."

"Please..." Hinoto begged, "You will destroy the world."

"No," the other /Hinoto/ replied. "I am only destroying the humans who have brought you...brought us...so much pain. You sacrificed your sight and your speech in order to cocoon yourself within the world of dreams and guide their destiny. An immortal life dedicated to helping humanity fulfil their fullest potential. Nevertheless, wily politicians pay obeisance to you only when they needed your assistance, but just are as quick to laugh at you when you're not required. Humans have always considered you as nothing more than a fortune-telling freak.

"What happens when humanity finally believes itself the master of its own destiny? What becomes of us? Once humans have no need of our powers, they will cast us aside, and then this body shall really become a freak, neither able to see, hear, nor speak, serving no purpose in the new order. Is that not what you were afraid of, when you gathered the Dragons of Heaven and summoned Kamui to your side?"

"Please stop! Don't say it anymore!" Hinoto cried.

Her other side ignored her and continued, "You wanted the way things were to continue forever, and it might have, had your sister not awakened the other _Kamui_, but that was within the scope of your dreamgazing too. Kanoe believed that she could use her _Kamui_ to release you from your prison. Instead, you saw a future where Kamui shall kill you. A future you were willing to accept on the surface because death was still better than being unappreciated. But I am your heart and I know that you do not really want to die. And so I shall change that future. You must know that the future is not truly fixed. The future is made up of infinite possibilities, but only of finite probabilities.

"Once all the Dragons of Heaven and Earth die, we shall be free. Reality shall exist no more, and what will be left is the world of dreams, where we rule."

"I do not want that to happen!"

_Hinoto_ smiled as she gradually faded from the dreamscape. "But I am you. I am created from your desire to live, your desire not to die. And for that to happen, humanity must be destroyed."

"Stop this! I beg of you..." Hinoto pleaded but her other half had already vanished, leaving her all alone in the dreamscape again.

She wept helplessly. "Who will save Kamui? Who will save the Earth?"

*

Kamui smiled, and the air froze menacingly around him.

"Kamui, what's wrong?" Subaru cried and was about to step forward when Kakyou stopped him.

"He is no longer the 'Kamui' you know," the dreamgazer said. "The two persons he had vowed to protect as the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven, Fuuma and Kotori, are now dead, thus allowing the other _Kamui_ to consume him. Kamui has lost."

However, Subaru shook his head and said, "No, he hasn't. His kekkai still holds. Kamui is still in there somewhere, and I am going to find him."

"But it won't hold forever. Kamui is too weak."

Subaru pretended not to hear him and prepared to engage Kamui in battle. He gave a signal to Karen and Yuuto to try and distract Kamui. The two elemental masters cast blades of fire and water against the boy who repelled them easily with his Shinken. Meanwhile, with a quick flick from Subaru's wrist, five ofudas hung in the air about Kamui. He concentrated his will and chanted the words to his spell. At last, he indicated to his allies to stop before uttering the final seed word, "Om!"

A saintly glow of pure energy enclosed Kamui in the shape of a five-pointed star, trapping him within. Subaru calmly spoke, "Kamui, I know you're there. Can you hear me?"

Kamui laughed, amused. "I am Kamui. The two 'Kamuis' have become one. Who are you looking for?"

"You are not Kamui, but the darkness born from him. Release him!" Subaru commanded.

"But he likes it this way where one can hurt him anymore. I am only doing him a favour by protecting him. It is his wish," the boy smirked.

"Kamui will not be hurt. He still has friends who truly care for him."

"Oh, really? When the one who is most important to him still refuses to face his own heart?" Kamui challenged the onmyouji. For a moment, Subaru could not find any words to say. He knew that the Dark Kamui spoke the truth. Even though he had freed himself from his shadowed past, Seishirou was still special to him. Nevertheless, Kamui had gradually gained importance in his life too, but at this juncture, Subaru could not bring himself to accept the boy yet. This was a problem he had hoped to face only after the Promised Day, if they both miraculously survived.

The boy chuckled again, "If you're done with the talking, I have much to do." He swung the Shinken against Subaru's barrier, creating a wide gap for him to break through. At the same time, Subaru felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a long gash across his body. Blood was beginning to seep through his wound.

"Subaru-san!" Karen screamed as Subaru collapsed to his knees from the pain. Then she saw the holy blade descending upon the helpless Sumeragi. With a nudge to Yuuto, they concentrated their powers to create a powerful combined attack to knock Kamui away. Karen ran to drag Subaru away to safety, while Yuuto continued to distract Kamui's attention.

"How does it feel?" she asked.

Subaru moaned softly, "Kamui..."

Kakyou knelt down beside him as well. Deep concern glowed in his golden eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. Subaru struggled to sit up and then he said, "I'm...still fine. Please help Kamui."

Karen gripped his hand firmly and said, "We'll do our best." She was about to stand up when the ground beneath her rocked again, almost causing her to miss her balance. Subaru looked up and frowned. The kekkai protecting Tokyo Tower was beginning to break up.

"There is not much time," he said. Karen agreed.

Suddenly, screams from Kanoe caught their attention. Yuuto was losing the fight and was already lying at the other end of the hall, badly wounded.

Kamui toyed with a flickering energy ball in his palms, and with a playful grin, flicked it in the direction of the water-master.

*

Kanoe panicked. She knew that Yuuto was no match for Kamui, but she was helpless. It was all her fault. If she had not brought out the Dark Kamui who lay dormant within the youth, Fuuma, this would not be happening. One of her two favourite Angels, Satsuki, was already dead, and by the looks of it, Yuuto was about to follow soon. She knew that she was powerless against Kamui, but she had to do something, if only to make up for her errors.

"_You'll be safe if you stay here with me_," Hinoto said, as if she had read her sister's mind.

"Please, Hinoto-neesan. Let me go. I have to help Yuuto."

"_But how do you expect to fight Kamui? You will only die_."

Kanoe smiled sadly, "I never thought of surviving this day when I gathered the Seven Angels. My only wish was to set you free." She broke away from Hinoto's grasp, only to hit upon the dreamgazer's protective barrier.

"_I will not see you die, my sister. I love you_," Hinoto pleaded like a child.

"I'm sorry, Neesan. But I love Yuuto too, and I refuse to see him die either. You were never really able to keep me out of your dreams. Your barrier cannot lock me in forever." Having said that, Kanoe gathered whatever limited powers she had and tried to force her way out.

The barrier held strongly at first, which surprised Kanoe. Hinoto and she were sisters, and thus the barrier should not impede her. Regardless, her desire to reach Yuuto was stronger, and with a great effort of will, she finally created a breach and escaped Hinoto's prison. Just at that very moment, she saw the water-master collapsed onto the ground both from his wounds and the exhaustion of his battle, and she screamed.

*

Yuuto saw the wild look in Kamui's eyes and he knew that the end was near. "I am going to die," he thought with an ironic smile on his face, "and it won't be at the hands of a jealous woman."

He prepared for the deathblow to hit him. But at the final moment, a familiar dark shape floated in front of him and took the full impact of Kamui's attack. Cascading waves of jet-black hair caressed his shocked face as Kanoe fell on top of him.

She smiled. Now that she was dying, her face took on a gentleness that Yuuto had hardly seen before. A few feet away, he could hear Hinoto's voice crying for her sister. Blood trickled from Kanoe's lips onto her hand. She touched his face, rubbing her bloodstained fingers lightly across his soft lips, and then leaned her head against his chest. Her breath grew weak, and finall stopped altogether.

Yuuto held her tightly and wept, a silent mourning for the loss of a good friend.

*

When Kanoe fell, Karen immediately cast a huge fireball to throw Kamui aside. Now, the boy's attention was focused entirely on her. There was a frightening grin on his face, a look of a predator toying with its prey.

She took two leaps, making sure that she was as far from either the injured Subaru or Yuuto as possible.

Kamui raised his palm and fired a shot at her. She immediately raised a shield, feeling the energy shatter safely away from her. Nevertheless, she was puzzled, for the attack seemed too mild. Suddenly she realised that Kamui was no longer standing where he was. Instinctively, she looked up, and saw him coming down towards her with the Shinken in his hand.

There was no escape now, she thought. As the silvery blade came within inches of her body, there was a loud clanging sound of two blades colliding. Long silky strands of straight black hair floated before her eyes.

Karen gasped, "Arashi, get away from here! You're no match for him. He is no longer our Kamui!"

The Shrine Maiden maintained her ground and valiantly fought off Kamui. While she might not have been able to handle the tentacled menace of Beast, she was still able to hold her own in a sword fight.

Calmly, she told Karen, "I may not know what's going on, but I won't allow another one of my friends to die before my eyes again."

Kamui chuckled, "Then I'll kill you first." He parried another of Arashi's thrust. Then holding the Shinken in one hand, he shot a blast from his other. Karen saw the danger and instantly set up a firewall before the girl.

*

"They won't be able to hold him off forever. It won't be long before he uses his full powers to break the wards under Tokyo Tower and set off the final series of earthquakes," Subaru noted.

Kakyou sighed, "There is a way out, a very slim chance. If I could merge the dreamscapes of Kamui and Hinoto's together."

"Hinoto?" Subaru was surprised.

"Not this Hinoto," he said, pointing to the weeping figure in the corner. "The other one, the one that you know. The dreamgazing Princess has lived for a very long time, and only she may summon the Kamui to kill her. But she has also been corrupted with a dark side. Two 'Hinotos', two 'Kamuis'. If Kamui could fulfil that part of his destiny to kill her, then the earth, and all the life that it sustains, may still survive."

"What about Kamui himself?" Subaru asked anxiously.

A sad smile graced Kakyou's lips as he said, "You are the only one who can answer that question. Kamui's strength comes from his heart, and you own that heart."

"You're asking the impossible from me," Subaru looked away, trying to hide his pained expression.

"Then Kamui has no hope," Kakyou replied.

There was another tremor, much stronger than the previous. Subaru caught hold of Kakyou's arm for support. Time was running short. He told the dreamgazer, "Do whatever you can, and I shall do what I must."

Kakyou nodded understandingly, "Sometimes a lie is better than the truth. I shall do what I can before his dark side discovers me. Before that, may I ask a favour of you?"

Subaru motioned him to speak.

"Will you allow me to...kiss you?" Subaru's eyes widened at the strange request. Kakyou quickly added, "Only on the cheek. I've always wanted to do that to Hokuto in the flesh, but I never had the chance."

Subaru did not speak a word. Instead he smiled gently and pulled the dreamgazer closer. Kakyou planted his lips against the soft skin, and tried to imagine what it might have been like with Hokuto, but deep in his heart, he knew that he was truly yearning for the Sumeragi before him. Soon, he sensed Subaru pulling away. In a desperate lunge for one final happiness in life, Kakyou brushed his lips against Subaru's.

The Sumeragi took a moment to recover from the shock of what Kakyou had done, but by then, the dreamgazer had already entered into a trance.

*

"Kanoe!" Hinoto wept. She had seen every detail of her sister's death through the one window in her dreamscape allowed by her other half. But it was too late now. Her own dark selfish wish had killed everyone around her, including her most precious sister, the one person she had loved above all else.

But now that Kanoe was gone, there was nothing to look forward to, except death. She wanted desperately to die, and to do that, she needed Kamui. But Kamui was currently trapped in his own dream and there was no way for her to reach him. She prayed for a miracle, for a way to atone for her sins.

As if in answer to her prayers, she heard the boy crying out for his lost friends.

"Kotori...Fuuma...I'm so sorry..."

She looked to her side and saw the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven clutching onto the lifeless bodies of Fuuma and Kotori. Beside him, stood his Shinken, thrust into the floor of his dreamscape.

"What's this?" she asked curiously.

The floating figure of Kakyou materialised between the two dreams. He told her, "I've used my powers to merge your dream with Kamui's. There is not much time before his dark side discovers me. Please do whatever you must quickly."

Hinoto nodded gratefully and she called out to the boy, "Kamui! Can you hear me?"

"...Kotori...I didn't keep my pro..." The boy looked up at the sound of his name. "Hinoto-hime?" his whispered in disbelief.

Hinoto bowed deeply and said, "I am very sorry. It was my selfishness that brought you so much sorrow and cost you the lives of your friends.

"If it'll make you feel any better, I want you to kill me now with the Shinken."

Kamui laughed bitterly, "What use would that serve? Another life taken meaninglessly." He returned his attention to the figures in his arms.

"I saw my death by your hands in my dreams. My dark side wanted to prevent that and so brought forth the chain of events in the hope of destroying all the Dragons of Heaven and Earth. There are people who are close to you still alive at this very moment, and they're threatened by the other _Kamui_ who now resides within your body. If you wish to save them, you must kill me."

"I broke my promise to Kotori. I killed Fuuma. Let the world end. I don't care anymore."

"You lie." This time it was Kakyou who spoke. Kamui was surprised that he had not noticed the Angel earlier.

Kakyou continued, "Subaru has been badly injured. He needs your help. Or are you going to allow yourself to kill him as well?"

"Subaru..." Kamui's face softened at that name. He might have lost Kotori and Fuuma, but he could not allow Subaru to die. "I wish to protect him," Kamui declared firmly as the visions of Fuuma and Kotori disappeared in a flurry of feathers about him.

Hinoto smiled happily for the first time. "In that case, please kill me now, and then awake to fulfil your wish."

Kamui pulled the Shinken free and crossed over to Hinoto's dream. "Will this work?"

She nodded, "Death for me within the realm of dreams is no different from death in the real world. For my spirit lives in the dream world, and once I die here, I no longer exist in the real one."

Kamui raised his sword with much sorrow in his heart, for he abhorred the senseless killing. But Hinoto looked truly happy and that was what mattered. However, before he could make the blow, there was a rasping sound from dreamgazer of the Dragons of Earth. Kamui could feel himself gradually being sucked back into his own dream. The two dreams were unbinding.

"What's going on?" Hinoto panicked.

Kakyou forced himself to speak though he was obviously in pain. "The other Kamui has found me out. Quickly Kamui! Before my power dies out with me."

With tears brimming in his violet eyes, Kamui gave a loud yell, and plunged the Shinken straight through Hinoto's heart.

*

Karen felt her body slam hard against the pillar. She must have broken a few ribs. Wincing from the pain, she tried to stand on her feet, but her knees buckled almost at once. Now, only Arashi was in any state to fight Kamui, and even then, Karen knew that the girl was getting tired.

Meanwhile, Subaru had forced himself to stand up after using some sorcery to seal his wounds for the moment. He had to give Kakyou time, and the only way he could do that was to engage the boy's attention. From his inner coat pockets, he fanned out two fistful of ofudas and threw them towards Kamui, transforming the paper talismans into shikigamis while they slammed against Kamui's shield. Though some of the shikigamis managed to graze the boy's skin, none of them were meant to kill. If Kakyou's plan worked, Subaru did not want Kamui to be hurt.

Nonetheless, Kamui must have caught sight of the dreamgazer as his expression changed to that of pure anger. He snarled at the exhausted Shrine Maiden. "I'm through with games."

Arashi raised her sword horizontally to meet his, as he swung the Shinken down in a ferocious arc. Her blade broke upon contact, and the loose shrapnel flew and struck Kakyou straight in the throat. The holy sword tore through Arashi's body, but she did not scream. Her last thoughts were that of meeting Sorata again.

Moments later, Hinoto wailed.

"_I refuse...to...accept...this_..." her weak voice screamed out telepathically to everyone around her. And then she fell onto the ground, lifeless.


	18. Tsuriai 17 END

A/N:

This is the final chapter. Hope you like reading the story, and thanks for all the feedback. I'll be posting a more light-hearted (pun intended) piece next. Please keep an eye out for it.

* * *

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Tsuriai**

**(Part 17)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

* * *

"Kakyou..." Subaru uttered the dreamgazer's name softly as he held the limp body in his arms. There was no response of any kind, only a frozen smile on the pale lips. A smile that was free from pain, free from the sorrows of the tragic past. Subaru hugged the body tightly, feeling his own tears streaming down his face. Instinctively, he chanted a short prayer for Kakyou's soul to find release in the afterlife. Though they had not known each other for long, they were bound by their respective love for Hokuto. Subaru whispered, "I hope that you're happy with Neesan now."

At the other end of the hall, Karen was holding onto Arashi's body and reciting a prayer of her own. Though they were of different religious backgrounds, they had been comrades. And Karen mourned for Arashi's death as she mourned for the loss of all the other Seals, and even a few Angels as well. Being one of the Dragons of Heaven gave Karen an identity, a sense of belonging that she had never had before. Her childhood was spent in isolation and abuse by her mother who considered her a freak. Then she had moved from foster home to foster home, finally burying her sense of self within the anonymity of the Soaplands. Until she found refuge with the Seals. Now her refuge was being rapidly destroyed.

"This is unforgivable!"

She stood up slowly. Despite the pain in her ribs, her anger gave her the strength to face the boy who was presently kneeling onto the floor, clutching his head as if he was struggling with his inner demons. But Karen did not care anymore. Kamui, or whoever he had become, had crossed the line of redemption with Arashi's death. She now vowed to destroy him, or die trying.

She focused the last of her strength on this one attack. Flames materialised around her, lapping in a spiralling column with her in the centre. Her hair blew wildly in the haunting glow, seemingly becoming one with her fire. Gradually, she raised her arms, and was about to strike the prone figure of Kamui when she sensed another attacking force headed her way. Reflexively, she diverted her flames towards the new threat. There was an explosion as the two forces collided, followed by a shower of charred paper ofudas.

She stared uncomprehendingly at Subaru and asked, "Why?"

Subaru calmly replied, "I cannot let you kill Kamui."

She was about to protest, but the exertion took its toll on her injured body and she collapsed onto the ground conscious but in pain.

Kamui gripped his hair as his two personalities clashed within his slight frame. "No!" he screamed and quickly stood up, gripping onto the Shinken tightly. His silvery eyes had a savage madness to them, a look of wild determination. Tokyo Tower trembled with renewed vigour as Kamui's kekkai had all but dissipated. In a few moments, the Tower would fall, and all of Tokyo with it.

Kamui raised his Shinken high towards Karen and yelled, "I'm going to kill all of you!"

A flock of shikigamis flew towards the boy, knocking him away from the fire-master. Kamui glared angrily at the Sumeragi, who remained calm amidst the fierce tremors. In slow, calculated steps, Subaru approached the boy and said, "Kamui, I know you're in there. Please show yourself. Defeat your dark side. Remember the promise I made to you by Kotori's grave? It still holds true. Let us return to Kyoto together."

Kamui laughed, "Your 'Kamui' is no more. I am Kamui!" He swung the holy sword to his side and charged towards the Sumeragi.

Subaru remained where he was, standing defenceless as he watched the boy rush towards him. In a firm voice, he cried out, "I know that you'll win because I believe in you, Kamui!"

The cold blade stopped barely a hair's breath away from the skin on Subaru's neck. Subaru held his breath and waited for Kamui's next move. The boy's eyes were lowered and hidden by the long bangs of his hair. However, his shoulders were quivering, a sign of the great struggle was going on within him now.

At length, the boy spoke. "Su...ba...ru..." he whispered.

"Kamui?"

The unruly head of hair shifted as Kamui lifted his eyes. Subaru almost gasped in relief at the familiar sight of Kamui's brilliant violet gaze. And yet, he became even more worried as he thought he perceived a hint of sad resignation in those eyes.

Kamui lowered his sword and pulled Subaru closer to kiss him lightly on the cheek. Then he took three steps back, struggling to maintain his balance in the madly quavering structure. He forced a smile and said, "Thank you, Subaru. And farewell."

A column of light, sacred and pure, enveloped Kamui as he raised his arms by his side so that his body took on the form of the cross. The boy closed his eyes, his body gradually lifted itself off the ground, and his Shinken levitated in front of him.

Subaru, Karen and Yuuto watched in awe at the beautiful sight of Kamui's true power, the essence of God's Glory he carried within him. This was the power that was promised with his birth, the power that could destroy or save the Earth.

The Shinken rotated itself till it was parallel with the ground, with the tip of its blade pointing towards Kamui's chest. Subaru's eyes widened in horror as he realised what was happening. "Kamui, no!" he screamed to the boy, who could not or would not hear his cry. In desperation, Subaru lunged towards the light, but the light was also a powerful barrier protecting Kamui and the Shinken, and Subaru felt himself being forcefully repelled away. He reached into his coat pockets for his ofudas but felt a hand stop his.

Yuuto shook his head solemnly, "I know how you feel, but there is no other way. Tokyo is falling apart."

Beside him, Karen was clasping her hands together in prayer. She told Subaru, "This is his choice, and also his Destiny."

Subaru felt his tears brimming anew and could only watched in silent helplessness as Kamui uttered the fateful words above the noise of the collapsing Tower.

"Let my blood heal the wounds upon the Earth, and renew the pact between Humanity and Earth that they shall live in peaceful coexistence forever!"

"No!" Subaru screamed again as the Shinken thrust straight through Kamui's body.

Blinding rays of holy light shot forth from Kamui's body, quelling the tremors instantly. All the three Dragons could sense vast amounts of energy pouring into the earth, repairing all the broken Kekkais and strengthening the bindings that held all the Kekkais, and thus the Earth, together. There was a feeling of great peace upon the Earth, and Subaru could even detect the renewing vigour in the Sakura Tree and a sense of relief as the Tree began to free the souls that had been trapped within it by past Sakurazukamoris in order to sustain its existence.

This great miracle of Kamui's sacrifice seemed to go on forever. But at long last, the radiant glow surrounding the boy began to fade until finally, with a soft moan, Kamui collapsed onto the floor, lying in the pool of his own blood. The Shinken had disappeared.

"Kamui!" Subaru ran towards the boy fearing the worst. He lifted the boy in his arms, shaking him gently. There was no reaction.

Subaru held Kamui tightly. Closing his eyes, he reached out to the Sakura Tree for only the second time and begged for a miracle. The Tree gave its condition and Subaru accepted immediately. Almost instantly, he could feel the power flowing from his body into the boy.

High above the skies of Tokyo, a helicoptor bearing the insignia of the Imonoyama Corporation was heading towards Tokyo Tower.

*

Yuuto waited patiently outside the campus gates. A few minutes later, a young woman in a red dress that matched the colour of her hair stepped out and waved to him.

He approached her and asked, "How did it go?"

Karen smiled, looking very relieved, as she replied, "Shimako-san and her daughter are settling down faster than I've expected. I guess the teaching job does help to partly take her mind off Aoki-san's death. I've already thanked Imonoyama-san for making the kind offer to accept her."

"It must have been really hard on you these past months, shuttling around to make sure that they are being well taken care of," Yuuto said.

"I made a promise to Aoki-san and I have every intention of keeping it."

Yuuto was glad to see that she was growing a little more cheerful each day. There was a time when he was afraid that she might drown in the depression arising from the tragedy of the Promised Day. But she was strong and had rebounded quickly, perhaps spurred on by her sense of duty to the late Aoki Seiichirou.

"How's your scar?" Karen suddenly asked. "Any intentions to do something about it?"

Yuuto traced the light marking on his skin gently with his hand and smiled, "I think it really does add to my charm. At least the ladies in the office seem to fuss over me a lot more since I got it. Don't you like it?"

"Should I?" There was a playful glimmer in Karen's eyes.

Yuuto shrugged nonchalantly and said, "How about dinner?"

Karen pretended to hesitate. "Only if you promise that there are no jealous girlfriends skulking around with equally jealous computers."

"I might have a secret admirer or two from the office's Computer Department," Yuuto laughed with his usual easy manner.

With her arm wrapped around Yuuto's, Karen joined in the mirth as they both headed towards his waiting car.

*

Kamui happily pushed aside the paper screen door leading to the meditation room hoping to see Subaru for their usual training session. Instead, Lady Sumeragi, Subaru's grandmother, was waiting for him inside. Though she did not say a word, Kamui could sense that something was wrong from the sad expression in her eyes.

The boy entered the room, knelt on the tatami floor and bowed respectfully.

"Subaru-san asked me to pass this to you," she said, pushing a white envelope towards Kamui. Written on it in formal script were the words addressing the letter to the "Fourteenth Head of the Sumeragi Clan".

Kamui opened the letter apprehensively, and read the contents:

Kamui,

By the time you receive this letter, I would have already left Kyoto. I apologise for leaving without bidding you farewell, but I have no choice. You must understand that I am now a Sumeragi only in name. As a Sakurazukamori, I am officially barred from the Clan home by strict rules that were laid down by my ancestors. My presence was tolerated for the past few months because everyone felt that I should at least stay till you have recovered.

I have taught you all that I can. From this day on, please do not hesitate to look towards my grandmother for guidance. She knows as much as I do and perhaps more, having been blessed with the wisdom of age. More importantly, she loves you as deeply as if you were her own grandson.

Please take care of her in my absence and do not worry about me. I can look after myself. I know I am being very selfish, but I hope that you will forgive me.

Subaru.

Kamui stared at the letter in his hand, stunned. His fingers began to scrunch the paper on reflex as his mind simmered with a thousand colliding emotions. A familiar ache wrapped around his heart, forcing Kamui to hug his chest tightly, almost unable to breathe.

"Kamui-san!" Lady Sumeragi reached out to him. Two servants rushed into the room upon hearing her cry and quickly attended to Kamui. However, the boy managed to regain some control over his emotions and politely requested them to leave. They hesitated, but complied upon receiving the signal from Lady Sumeragi.

Kamui took a deep breath and then said, "I have to find him."

Lady Sumeragi frowned, "What purpose would it serve. Subaru..."

"I have to find him," Kamui repeated. He raised his eyes to face her, determination burning in them. "Sorata once told me that regrets were there to spur us in our future actions so that we shall not have to regret again. If I don't do this, I'll regret forever."

Lady Sumeragi nodded in understanding. "Subaru-san tries to hide, to run away, even now. Perhaps you will be the one who can bring him back. Please let him know that even though his powers are that of the Sakurazukamori's, he is still my grandson, and the blood that flows within him is the blood of a Sumeragi. He will always be welcome here."

"Thank you," Kamui bowed.

*

The Tree continued to bloom with no regard of the seasons, but Subaru knew that it was no longer at the expense of innocent lives, but through the power of Kamui, which the boy had yielded to the Earth on the Promised Day.

Nevertheless, the Sakurazukamori was not entirely redundant in this new era. The duty of the Sumeragi Clan was to protect Japan from spiritual threats. The Sakurazukamori, on the other hand, was necessary to protect Japan from the more practical threats of the physical realm. Even in this new order, there was a constant stream of shady politicians, greedy businessmen and power-hungry religious zealots who continue to threaten Japan's security and yet managed to remain untouched by the law.

Subaru could not bring himself to kill, but sometimes, a little sorcery and some good illusions were enough to bring about contrition even in the most hardened criminals.

He leaned against the Tree, sensing its gentle hum, and felt the soft caress of the pale-pink petals floating across his face. The Tree was now his only friend and he allowed himself to sink into that warm feeling.

"Subaru..."

He looked up, surprised. "Kamui?"

"I finally found you," the boy said.

"What are you doing in Tokyo?" Subaru asked.

The boy pointed to his uniform. "I've decided to continue my studies at Clamp Campus. But most importantly, I came to search for you."

"You shouldn't have. I've already stated clearly in my letter that I'm no longer welcome in Kyoto."

"You're wrong. Lady Sumeragi still regards you as her grandson. The Sumeragi blood still flows in your vein. But that is not the reason I came to look for you."

Kamui approached Subaru. Wordlessly, he took hold of Subaru's right hand, feeling the faint marking of the Sakurazukamori star on the skin. The boy pondered over it briefly and then brought it to his lips. Without a warning, he sank his teeth deeply into Subaru's skin.

Shocked by the pain, Sumeragi pulled his hand away instinctively and stared at Kamui.

Kamui smiled and calmly declared, "Today I make a Bet with you. For one full year, I shall stay by your side, protecting you, caring for you, and constantly telling you how much I love you. All in the hope that you will grow to feel something special for me. However, if by the end of the Bet, you still do not love me, then I shall willingly leave and you shall neither see nor hear from me ever again."

"Kamui, please do not do this. What I feel for Seishirou-san cannot be easily replaced," Subaru pleaded.

Kamui shook his head. "I must. He gave you a year and you lost the Bet without being aware of its existence. I now give you the same one year, and also a choice. At least in this way, whoever loses will have no regrets.

"And, unlike him, I truly love you, and I'd rather die than hurt you."

Subaru sighed, "But that is why I fear that I'll hurt you instead."

Kamui tenderly caressed Subaru's face, his violet eyes shimmering with gentle but deep affections for the Sumeragi. "This is my choice, and my wish."

There was no arguing with the boy once his mind was set. Subaru understood this. Though his heart was heavy, he was also intrigued by Kamui's Bet. He was being given a second chance at happiness, and perhaps an opportunity to mend his wounded heart. And this time, the outcome of the Bet was going to be decided by him. He might have been used to living on his own, but Yuzuriha's words from long ago returned unbidden to him: "One person is too lonely." Besides, had not Seishirou died to give him a choice to live again?

With a slight nod, Subaru said, "I accept the Bet." He did not protest when Kamui kissed his hand and then led him slowly out of Ueno Park.

The Sakura Tree swayed gently in the breeze and sent a few more flakes of petals to bless the two departing figures.

**_Owari._**


End file.
